Most Secrets Hide Behind a Smile
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Capitulo 14:El fin de quién es el hijo de Ran?
1. La desición de Ran

Most Secrets Hide Behind a Smile

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que integran la serie Detective Conan me perteneces, ellos son propiedad de Gosho Aoshama, pero si me los quiere regular para mi cumpleaños no me quejaría (jaja). Las letras de canciones que aparecerán al largo de la historia tampoco son mías.

Indicaciones:

_Bla, bla_ Pensamientos de alguien.

-…- Lo que dice alguien.

----------------------------------------------------- Cambio de Escena

Flashback: **Bla, bla**

N/a: Notas de la autora.

Hola, cómo están. Aquí le presento un nuevo fanfic, también se va a tratar de uno de los posibles finales de Detective Conan. Como verán a comienzo de cada capítulo verán una estrofa de una canción que yo creo representativa del capítulo les dejo el nombre de la canción y su autor en las N/a. por si quieren conseguir el tema. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews.

Antes que me olvide el primer capítulo, o sea este, no va a tener solo una estrofa sinoi una canción entera, esto se debe a que ya yo tenía escrito el capítulo cuando escuche esta canción y me di cuenta que encajaban al perfección.

Capítulo 1 –La dedición de Ran-

Una joven karateka de unos diecinueve años estaba boca arriba en su cama mirando distraída una foto que ya no significaba mucho para ella, hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello. En su otra mano tenía un pasaje de avión ella prometió esperar pero dos años y medio era demasiado. Ella ya se había graduado y debía pensar en su futuro no podía esperar más. 

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
_

Se levantó de su cama y ordenó un poco sus cosas cuando su trabajo estuvo concluido llamó a alguien.

-Conan- kun, ven a mi habitación necesito un favor.

-Si Ran-neechan- dijo entrando un niño pequeño de gafas- en que puedo ser útil.

-Conan- kun necesito que le lleves este disquete a Haibara, son unas fotos que tomó Sonoko con su cámara digital el otro día, supongo que las querrá.

-Ahh, bueno mañana se las daré.

-No, necesito que sea ahora Conan-kun, por favor.

-Bueno esta bien ahora voy.

-Gracias Conan-kun- dijo

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

- Puedo abrazarte.-preguntó la joven.

El niño se dio vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente aceptando, la joven se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó muy fuerte, no como una hermana mayor. El niño lo notó

-Ran-neechan- le susurró- yo no soy él, lo sabes, no?

-Si, lo siento Conan-kun, es que se ha ido hace tanto y lo extraño demasiado y tu te parees tanto a él. -Suspiró- Lo siento siempre te estoy hablando de lo mismo, debes pensar que soy una pesada, no?

-No, él volverá yo lo se, él quiere estar contigo me lo dijo.

-Gracias Conan ahora vete o llegarás tarde para cenar.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
_

El niño pequeño salió de la habitación pensando _Nunca quise lastimarte Ran, pero volveré solo espérame un poco más. _Mientras la joven de cabellos marrones miraba al cielo y se decía a si misma _Todos tienen razón es lo mejor para mí, lo siento Shinichi pero no puedo esperarte más, por mucho que te ame, no puedo seguir viviendo de mis sueños .¿Qué harías tu?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better   
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

El niño conocido como Conan arribó a su destino y tocó el timbre. A recibirlo salió una niña de unos nueve años de edad pero que en realidad tenía 19 casi veinte igual que él.

-Hola Kudo- ella era una de las pocas que sabía su secreto y lo llamaba por su apellido.-Qué te trae por aquí.

-Hola Haibara- la saludó- Ran me pidió que te entregara esto, dijo que eran unas fotos.

-Ah, si lo recuerdo- dijo con su habitual cara neutral.- Quieres pasar, necesito hacerte un par de pruebas.

-Bueno, pero no te demores mucho que quiero ir con Ran. Le prometí volver temprano.

-También le prometiste regresar de Trtropical Land hace casi tres años.- Dijo la niña pequeña mientras entraba en la casa.

-Ya lo sé.

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again   
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
_

Mientras Haibara miraba un par de cosas en la computadora Conan charlaba con Agase de cosas relativamente sin importancia, algunos casos, algunos inventos y cosas por el estilo. En ese momento suena uno de los teléfonos de Conan, más específicamente el de Shinichi, al ver el teléfono que le marcaba el identificador decidió atender ya que ella nunca lo llamaba, así que ajusto su corbatín y contestó:

-Hola Ran tanto tiempo.

-Si demasiado- contestó una voz muy triste del otro lado.

-Oye te prometí volver, lo recuerdas.

-Si pero el tema es que ya van casi tres años, y no puedo más.

El joven encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño casi más tira el celular de la impresión, no podía haber escuchado lo que escucho.

-Ran tu no…, lo prometiste, prometiste esperar.

-Y tu volver- contestó simplemente ella.

-Es qué hay alguien más, Sonoko te metió alguna idea ridícula en la cabeza o tu padre.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and _

-Estúpido detective, no tienes ni idea de las discusiones que he tenido port u culpa con mis amigos, con mis padres pero ellos tienen razón, aunque me duela aceptarlo.

_Ran se cuanto has discutido con ellos yo siempre he estado ahí_.

-Eso significa que no me quieres más.

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo- contestó ella

_That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes   
It harder _

-Te esperaré- respondió el simplemente.

-No, no lo hagas, no se si volveré. Yo no hago promesas al viento.

-Yo tampoco, algún día volveré.

-Algún día, siempre es algún día, es que no entiendes nada estupido detective- gritó por el teléfono la joven.

-Si entiendo, Ran espérame voy por ti.

-No, no quiero que vengas.

-No mientas recuerdas que te dije que con solo escucharte sabía como estabas.(n/a.:1)

-No llegarías mi vuelo sale en media hora adiós Shinichi

El joven se quedó de piedra pero hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió tomó su patineta pero cuando se disponía a salir una niña pequeña lo frenó.

-Déjala, no entiendes que ella no te quiere más.

-No te metas Haibara- le respondió enojado el niño.

-Lo siento Kudo es por tu bien- dijo al tiempo que le disparaba un dardo tranquilizante con un reloj pulsera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wish I could remember _

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio una joven ocultaba su triste mirada tras unas gafas obscuras. Al tiempo que se disculpaba mentalmente con alguien. _Lo siento tanto Shinichi, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos, algún día lo verás. Fue mucho tiempo, demasiado, me gustaría poder recordarte como algo más que un amigo._

_  
But I keep  
Your memory _

_Prometo jamás olvidarte y siempre estarás conmigo, adiós Shinichi ai shiteru._

_  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling   
Who knew  
Who knew_

_Siempre estarás conmigo aunque sea en mis sueños._

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.:1. El le dice esto en el capítulo que gracias al alcohol que trae Heiji vuelve a ser Shinichi.

N/a.: que les pareció, un poco triste. Bueno el próximo capítulo es La boda de Heiji y Kazuha. Dejen reviews.


	2. La boda de Hieji Y Kazuha

Capítulo 2

_Tangled in a web  
With a pain hard to forget  
That was a time I've now put to rest _

_(…)  
Sentimental days _

_In a mist of clouded haze  
Of a memory that now feels untrue  
_

–El Casamiento de Heiji Y Kazuha-

En un cuarto pequeño de una iglesia de Osaka dos jóvenes de veintidós años de edad altos ambos pero uno moreno, ojos azules y cabellos obscuros y cortos, mientras que el otro de piel clara ojos azules con lentes y el pelo un poco más largo y negro charlaban animadamente sobre lo que estaba por acontecer, en realidad el joven de lentes molestaba al otro por que se iba a casar.

-Bien hecho Hattori, al fin te has decidido a dar el puntapié inicial y decidiste pedirle a Kazu casamiento.- dijo el joven Shinichi Kudo

-Oe, oe desde cuando esas confidencias con mi futura esposa.-dijo el moreno de ojos igual de azules que su interlocutor.

-Desde que ella me lo permitió- le contestó sonriente- Además desde que me nombraron su padrino. Lastima que ella…

-Un momento Kudo nada de caras largas hoy me caso así que alegría.- trató de animar el detective de Osaka.

-Si ya lo se- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Pero justo se fue tres meses antes de que yo volviera, es irónico no?, cuando Haibara me dio el antídoto fue como si nada ya no tenía valor para mi. Ya nadie me esperaba…

-Bueno, pero piensa así si ella vuelve te encontrará a ti y no a Conan, en cierta forma no Conan.

-Síguete mofando de mi- le contestó irónicamente a su amigo- Para ti sigo siendo Shinichi aunque por seguridad use mi otro nombre.

-Hablando de nombres falsos, la pequeña científica donde está hace un tiempo que no la veo.- preguntó el joven de Osaka.

-Ahh, Miyano, como nosotros también se unió al FBI con la diferencia que ella trabaja en EE.UU. Kazu también se metió en esto, no?

-Si, para mi pesar, si. No se por que se le metió esa idea ridícula en la cabeza- contestó molesto el detective de Osaka- Espero que no le pase nada…

-No te preocupes además ella siempre está en misión contigo y cuando la organización caiga nosotros recuperaremos nuestra vida- dijo el joven de lentes mientras que pensaba _o lo que queda de ella_- Por cierto quién es la madrina.

-Bueno la verdad es que kazu quería a Ran pero no la pudo ubicar y bueno eligió a una prima lejana tanto así que yo ni la conozco.-Contestó el joven detective de Osaka

En ese momento se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

-Si pase- indicó Hattori.

La mujer que entró en la habitación dejó a Shinichi sin respiración. Alta con largos y ondulados cabellos castaño claro, fríos ojos azules que hicieron estremecer al joven detective de Tokio, enmarcados en unos anteojos de marco negro de carey. Iba vestida sencilla pero el vestido color marfil largo hasta las rodillas resaltaba aún más su esbelto cuerpo. No tenía un gran escote pero la parte de atrás del vestido dejaba al desnudo toda su espalda. Shinichi al ver esto no pudo evitar ruborizarse. _Parece un ángel_ fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del padrino de la boda pero enseguida se corrigió. _No ella no es un ángel, el único ángel que conocí tenía la mirada más tierna del mundo y ella solo tiene una expresión fría. No el único ángel es Ran, mi Ran donde quieras que estés…_

-Hola Hattori- kun- dijo la recién llegada- Yo soy la madrina de la boda mi nombre es Marin Rou, encantada de conocerte.

-Hola, bueno como supusiste bien yo soy Heiji y el es el padrino Edogawa Conan- presentó Hattori.

-Encantada- repuso la joven.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Shinichi y le beso muy cortésmente la mano.

-Así que usted es el padrino Edogawa- Kun Kazuha me hablo mucho de usted, dijo que trabajaba con Heiji como detective, es así- inquirió la muchacha.

-Si así es Heiji y yo trabajamos juntos de vez en cuando.

-Espero que su trabajo no le haya traído muchas complicaciones- dijo la joven- bueno yo me retiro tengo que ayudar a Kazu que ya es casi la hora.

-Hey, Heiji lo notaste- preguntó el joven detective del este.

-No que cosa Shinichi- contestó- Bueno vamos que es la hora, debiste imaginarte algo nada más. No seas paranoico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia fue hermosa, kazuha estaba radiante y Heiji casi más se cae cundo la vio entrar en el templo toda vestida de blanco. Shinichi estaba muy feliz por sus amigos pero no pudo evitar sentir una cierta tristeza al no poder compartir aquella escena con la chica que llevaba esperando hace tres años. Algo dentro de él le decía que ella estaría allí apoyando a sus amigos pero al voltear solo vio al "ángel de hielo" como la había bautizado él. Para su sorpresa ella estaba emocionada así que el como buen caballero le tendió un pañuelo y ella le sonrió muy calidamente _Ran_ pensó el joven pero inmediatamente volvió al la realidad por que aquella fría mujer volvió a tener su habitual mirada. _Fue solo una ilusión..._

El resto de la boda transcurrió en calma pero Shinichi no pudo evitar sentirse observado todo el tiempo por unos fríos ojos azules…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Bueno la canción es Welcome to My Truth de Anastacia. La traducción sería más o menos esta:

Enredado en un tejido

Con un dolor difícil de olvidar

Ése era un tiempo que yo he puesto a descansar ahora (quiere decir como que ese tiempo estaba olvidado)

(…)

Días sentimentales

En una llovizna de niebla

De una memoria que ahora se siente falsa

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo el próximo es Siete años de Soledad.


	3. Siete años de Soledad

Capítulo 3

N/a.: Este capítulo esta transcurre cuatro años después de la boda de Heiji y Kazuha, o sea, 7 años después de que Ran desapareció. De ahí el título.

_Un ángel me vino a buscar  
Pero igual no lo voy a seguir  
Me dice la gente  
Que deje de pensar así  
Pero igual te espero  
En algún lugar te espero_

-Siete años de Soledad-

Era un caluroso día de verano un joven de unos veintiocho años de edad, ojos azules, gafas y piel clara manejaba una patrulla de la policía de Tokio, la radio tacaba una canción extranjera en español:

"**_Estoy cansado de esperar  
Pero igual  
No tengo adonde ir  
Ayer la tormenta  
Casi me rompe el corazón  
Pero igual te quiero  
En algún lugar..."  
_**

El joven rió al oír la ironía de la canción reflejaba tan bien sus sentimientos, era en realidad así, había tenido un ángel pero el no lo supo aprovechar y la dejó ir. Ahora se encontraba solo y no podía evitar sentir celos de el joven moreno que en aquellos momentos lo acompañaba, el era feliz se había conseguido casar con su ángel hacía cuatro años. La canción siguió sonando hasta que su acompañante cambió la emisora. Molesto por la interrupción se quejó:

-Se puede saber que haces es un muy lindo tema ese, aho.

-Si para el suicidio le replicó su amigo- a veces pienso que te gusta el masoquismo.

-Oye, yo no decido lo que ponen en la radio

-Ah no?- dijo el moreno al tiempo que retornaba el dial a la estación de radio anterior. El tema estaba llegando a su fin y la locutora anunciaba con una voz muy sensual:

-El siguiente tema lo volvió a pedir SK para ángel y le pide como todos los días que vuelva. La verdad es que no se que habrás hecho SK pero hace varios años que llamas pidiendo el mismo tema yo creo que si tu ángel no volvió, bueno deberías intentar con otra persona no crees?- Esta vez fue Shinichi quien apagó el radio molesto por el comentario.

-Te molesta la verdad -preguntó Heiji-

-Sabes que la seguiré esperando- replicó sinceramente el chico- ¿Tu que harías?

-Lo mismo que tú creo que sin kazu mi vida no tendría sentido, es más te admiro yo no me levantaría de mi cama.

-Bueno si lo entiendes no molestes más quieres- le dijo el joven.

-Oe, oe Kudo esta bien no tienes que enojarte- trató de calmar el detective de Osaka- Por cierto por que nos hiciste venir aquí, hubo alguna novedad con respeto a ellos.

-Podría decirse que sí- contestó el joven- pero ahora te necesito para resolver un crimen.

-Perdiendo poder deductivos- lo molestó el otro detective-

-No necesito que digas a la policía quién fue el asesino, por que yo no puedo. Si no al diablo mi desaparición de diez años.

-Pero pensé que habías llegado a un acuerdo con Megure sobre no revelar ningún tipo de información tuya.

-Si con él no hay problema, pero el tema es que él está de vacaciones y el policía que quedó a cargo no sabe nada de mi situación…

-Y necesitas a heiji, pero no me duermas quieres, no quiero que anden por ahí diciendo "miren Heiji el Durmiente"- dijo mientras se ría a carcajadas, su amigo también rió por los recuerdos de Kogoro el durmiente, la liga juvenil de detectives, a pesar de haber estado atrapado en un cuero de niño la había pasado muy bien y vivido muchas aventuras, claro por que estaba ella Ran. Su cara que había estado riendo hacía dos minutos se ensombreció nuevamente y su compañero lo notó por lo que prefirió volver al caso.

-Dime de que se trata el caso.

-Mira es realmente sencillo a simple vista parece un suicidio pero si juntas las piezas de l rompecabezas te darás cuenta que fue un asesinato muy sencillo de resolver.- dijo el joven y a continuación le relató como habían ocurrido los hechos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se hubieron llenado todos los informes pertinentes al caso ya estaba de noche por lo que ambos detectives decidieron irse a su casa. El joven del oeste invitó a su amigo a cenar con él y su esposa pero él como en tantas otras oportunidades se rehusó. No es que le gustara su soledad pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella y solo podía concentrar todos sus pensamientos en ella sin que nadie lo estuviera interrumpiendo.

Cuando llegó a su departamento de soltero, la mansión Kudo estaba deshabitada seguía siendo suya pero había demasiados recuerdos de él y Ran y eso lo lastimaba, preparó una comida rápido un poco de arroz y vegetales. Por Dios como extrañaba la comida de Ran, otra vez pensando en ella.

El departamento tenía solo tres ambientes y estaba decorado sencillamente. Una cocina comedor pintada de un color verde agua que el no eligió pero igual no le incomodaba, una habitación con una cama para dormir y el ambiente más grande dedicado exclusivamente a dos cosas algunos de los muchos libros que había en su casa más, obviamente, los archivos de todos sus casos y cerca de cincuenta fotos de ran, sola acompañada, desde que era niña hasta la edad de 19 años cuando el perdió contacto con ella. Esa era su habitación especial y nadie podía entrar ahí aunque todo el mundo sabía lo que contenía.

Así que como cada noche tomó una taza de café recién hecho y se dirigió a su refugio o a su cueva como lo llamaba su madre. Se sentó en un sillón del siglo XVII, regalo de su padre cuando cumplió veintiún años de edad, y comenzó a releer el expediente del caso más largo e su vida, rotulado sencillamente como MIB. Sus ojos releyeron los expedientes de los distintos miembros de la organización, algunos ya estaban capturados pero eran los de poca monta mientras que otros los más importantes seguían ocultos tras las sombras, como él. Era irónico el otro día en un canal extranjero que hablaba sobre celebridades famosas y sus vidas habían hecho un informe sobre él y su misteriosa desaparición de hace diez años, muchas jovencitas que aún mantenían su club de fans abiertos salín declarando que ellas lo habían visto y otras más locas aún, según él, ofrecían recompensa a cualquiera que supiera algo de él.

Diez años, diez largos años tratando de atrapar a la organización que había arruinado su vida, si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, eso era lo que el joven detective deseaba cada noche, que por algún acto milagroso el despertara al otro día y Ran apareciera para ir a Tropical Land y que todo ese fatídico día se volviese a repetir pero nada pasaba todos los días levantaba y tenía que, a fuerza, volver a vivir como podía su vida fingida.

Solo en esos momentos de soledad mientras miraba las fotos de Ran se sentía realmente libre y en cierto modo feliz por que podía recordarla tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara con distintos tipos de comentarios tales como ¿En qué Piensas? ¿Otra Vez ella? ¿Por qué no otra? Nadie lo entendía el no quería a otra él la quería a ella y solo a ella.

Su mirada se posó ahora en la foto que se habían sacado en Tropical land y los recuerdos invadieron su memoria:

**Flashbacks**

**-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

**-Este es mi regalo por ganar el torneo de Karate Ran. (1)**

**-Shinichi te amo (2)**

**-Sabes Conan hay un chico que me gusta mucho se llama Shinichi. (3)**

**-Dime que tú no eres Shinichi, verdad Conan (4)**

Esos recuerdos lo atormentaban pero necesitaba mantenerla cerca suyo aunque sea en su memoria. Incluso, de vez en cuando, pasaba por la agencia de detectives Mouri para ver si sabían algo de su hija ya que Eri y Kogoro se amigaron luego de la partida inesperada de Ran, pero siempre era lo mismo nada Eri le aconsejaba que no la buscara más que ella estaba bien y que eso era lo único que a él debía importarle, todavía recordaba muy vividamente la última conversación que había mantenido con la abogada:

**Flashback**

**-Muchacho no entiendo por que todavía insistes ella se ha ido y nunca volverá.**

**-Lo que yo no entiendo es como usted está tan tranquila- dijo el joven enojado.**

**-Por qué se que ella esta bien, ya te he mostrado la carta que nos envió dice que esta bien trabajando y que no volverá a pisar Japón por que le trae malos recuerdos. Por favor entiéndela, déjala ir e intenta como ella ser feliz.**

_Nunca nuca la dejaré ir ella estará conmigo siempre aunque sea en mi memoria ella estará conmigo._ Se decía a si mismo el joven mientras iba quedándose dormido, en ese instante el sonido de su móvil lo despertó, de muy mal humor contestó:

-Hello Cool Guy- saludó una voz que el ya reconocía.

-¿Qué sucede Jodie?- dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Te desperté, lo siento era para avisarte que mañana a las tres los necesito a ti a Toyama y a Hattori en la base, Ok.

-Si de acuerdo le tengo que avisar a hattori.

-No ya lo hice yo, good nights cool guy.- y colgó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Primero el tema: se llama: Algún lugar encontraré de Andrés Calamaro, la canción que Shinichi escuchaba en la radio es la misma.

Las notas:

1 Película 4 en el comienzo.

2 Película 8

3 Capítulo 2

4 Película 3

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo es medio melancólico pero realmente ustedes ¿no se sentirían así si no supieran absolutamente nada si no vieran a la persona que aman durante siete años? Yo seguro que estaría peor. Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen reviews.


	4. Wish You Were Here

Capítulo 4

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,  
year after year,  
running over the same old ground. What have we found?  
The same old fears,  
wish you were here._

-Whish you were here-

El detective de Tokio se levantó aquel caluroso sábado ya de mal humor de solo pensar que el único día que tenía libre a la semana de su trabajo oficial, tenía que ir para una reunión con el FBI le molestaba. No era que no le gustase pero realmente estaba cansado ya habían pasado siete años desde que se había unido al FBI y todavía no había conseguido desmantelar a la organización. Era cierto que habían agarrado a algunos pero no a los que el quería Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn y Vermouth. Sobre todo quería capturar al Jefe de la organización.

En esto iba pensando mientras manejaba su Mustang gris hacia la base. El lugar de reunión estaba ubicado en un lujoso hotel del centro de Tokio, en realidad todo el hotel era del FBI pero para no levantar sospechas los primeros cinco pisos estaban abiertos al público, por así decirlo. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado guardó su coche en la cochera y se dirigió al ascensor que rezaba solo para empleados. Al ingresar al cubículo ingresó un código especial con los números de los pisos y el ascensor lo dirigió automáticamente a un penthouse.

Todo iluminado el lugar contaba con numerosas puertas el debía dirigirse a la séptima. Al llegar tocó como siempre, una voz desde dentro le indicó que pasara.

-Hola Jodie- saludó el.

-Hola Cool Guy, muy bien ya estamos todos así que podemos empezar con esta mini-reunión.- Dicho esto entró en otra habitación Shinichi lo siguió.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cunado vio a aquella persona que hacía tanto tiempo no veía, largos cabellos marrones, alta y con la misma mirada de siempre fría y neutral. La joven lo saludo con su mismo tono de siempre

-Hola Kudo, tanto tiempo no?

-Miyano, ¿qué haces tu aquí, no era que estabas en los EE.UU.?

-Si pero dadas las circunstancias volví.

-¿Qué circunstancias?-quiso saber Kazuha

-Kir ha despertado- contestó Jodie.

-Es la misma Kir que estaba en coma hace diez años, la que cuando eras Conan ayudaste a atrapar- preguntó Heiji bastante impresionado.

-La misma – respondió Jodie.-Además debo decirles que Gin se encuentra en la ciudad.

-Bien cuál será el plan de acción- quiso saber Kazuha.

-Por ahora no podemos adelantar mucho ya que ella despertó ayer aún no le hemos podido sacar muchas cosas en concreto. Igualmente ya viene en camino un agente especial para ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo un agente especial?- Gritó Shinichi- Este es mí caso, nuestro caso- se corrigió al ver a sus amigos- Hemos estado en esto desde el principio y no permitiré que nadie venga a meter sus narices en él, estás de acuerdo Hattori.

-Heiji- corrigió primero su amigo- y si estoy de acuerdo.

-Ya se que ustedes estuvieron en esto desde el principio- trató de clamar Jodie- pero esta persona también ha estado en esto desde hace mucho tiempo y como ustedes terminará sus funciones con nosotros cuando todo esto concluya.

-Y se puede saber quién demonios es- preguntó Shinichi muy molesto.

-Eso es información confidencial- contestó simplemente Jodie- pero no te preocupes Cool Guy tendrás el placer de recoger al agente del aeropuerto hoy mismo ya que su vuelo llega hoy a las siete de la tarde.

-Genial me roba el caso y encima le tengo que hacer de canguro.-se quejó el joven.

-Déjame aclararte algo –dijo Jodie empezando a perder la paciencia- Lo primero es que no tendrás que hacer ningún canguro ya que ambos tienen la misma edad, no mentalmente, tu eres menor lo acabas de demostrar, y segundo el no te roba el caso sino todo lo contrario será tu compañero. Ok

-Si- contestó el joven un poco apenado por el berrinche que acababa de armar.

-Bueno mejor- señaló Jodie- ahora ve con Toyama-san para que te provea de un par de accesorios.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Heiji- Toyama – San? querrás decir Hattori – san.

-Ya cállate aho, si me quiere decir Toyama- san que me diga Toyama-san además si me digiera Hattori-san no sabría a cual de nosotros estaría hablando.

-Esta bien Kazu- dijo el detective del Oeste bajando un poco la mirada

-Te tienen cortito, ne?- dijo Shinichi con una mirada pícara.

-Cállate ya- gritó Heiji.

-Bueno van a demorar mucho tiempo, vamos Shinichi por favor- demandó Kazuha.

Acto seguido se introdujeron en una habitación llena de equipos eléctricos Kazuha abrió un cajón y empezó a extraer una serie de adminículos al tiempo que los disponía ordenadamente en la mesa.

-Bien Shinichi- dijo tomando unas gafas- Estas gafas te marcarán a tu objetivo, ahora ves la patilla tiene un receptor yo estaré escuchando lo que escuches y tu me podrás escuchar a mi. Bien esta es tu pistola espero que no la necesites esta diseñada para que pase sin ser detectada y por último- dijo tomando algo que parecía un botón- esto es un micrófono a través de el tu podrás hablar conmigo. Entendido.

-Entendido- respondió el joven.

-Ahora vete no querrás llegar tarde, no?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven manejó su mustang a través de las calles de Tokio con gran destreza y llegó al aeropuerto de dicha ciudad media hora antes del arribo del avión por lo que decidió esperar a su compañero en el hall del aeropuerto tomando un café mientras releía un periódico.

La media hora pasó veloz sin que el joven detective lo notara hasta que una luz roja en sus lentes le marcaba que su objetivo estaba a unos 500 mts. de él. Así que se incorporó y comenzó a buscar entre la gente hasta que por fin lo vio a solo unos dos metros de él.

Llevaba un sacón largo de color camel hasta la rodilla, un pantalón de Jean y una gran maleta. El joven detective se acercó lentamente hacía el ya estaba a un metro cuando lo escucho decir:

-Uff, que calor hace aquí había olvidado completamente que era verano- el joven detective no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no por lo que había dicho aquella persona sino por la voz inconfundible que había oído.

-Ran eres tú- preguntó el joven al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro a su objetivo.

La joven se dio vuelta sin poder ella creer tampoco lo que había escuchado.

-Shin… Shinichi-consiguió articular la joven que estaba en evidente estado de shock

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- se preguntaron los dos oji – azules en simultaneo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: La canción es Wish you were here de Pink Floyd y supuse que iba a quedar bien con el capítulo espero que opinen lo mismo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro, dejen reviews. Próximo capitulo Solo hay una verdad.


	5. Solo hay una Verdad

Capítulo 5

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

–Solo hay una Verdad-

-Ran eres tú- preguntó el joven al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro a su objetivo.

La joven se dio vuelta sin poder ella creer tampoco lo que había escuchado.

-Shin… Shinichi-consiguió articular la joven que estaba en evidente estado de shock

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- se preguntaron los dos oji – azules en simultáneo.

-Vete quieres, estoy esperando a alguien- dijo Ran espantando al joven.

-Ya lo se- respondió el joven- soy yo.

-No pude ser- contestó la joven aunque en su interior sabía que era muy probable que fuese verdad.

-Vámonos-ordenó el Joven- este lugar es peligroso- y acercándose más al oído de la muchacha dijo- Gin esta en Tokio.

Al oír esto la joven no opuso ninguna resistencia y se dejó guiar por el joven hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, cuando llegaron al Mustang gris el detective se introdujeron en él y salieron a toda velocidad del aeropuerto, pero ya era tarde alguien los había visto y los estaba siguiendo en un Porsche negro.

El ambiente dentro del auto estaba más que tenso ninguno de los dos jóvenes se hablaban parecían dos perfectos desconocidos, cualquiera que los hubiese visto jamás hubiese pensado que en algún momento ellos dos habían sido grandes amigos y, todo sea dicho, novios jamás declarados, por que eso fueron, ambos se habían amado pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir en voz alta sus sentimientos frente a la otra persona.

El joven que manejaba miró de reojo a su acompañante mientras pensaba. _Esta realmente hermosa estos siete años le han sentado muy bien, ya no es la adolescente que recordaba ahora parece una mujer madura y la similitud con Eri es impresionante. Siete años sin verla y ni siquiera puedo articular una palabra me siento un completo idiota. Dios Shinichi piensa dile algo lo que sea._

-Como has estado Ran- preguntó el joven.

-Bien gracias- respondió secamente la joven- A donde vamos.

-Al cuartel general.

La joven no articuló palabra luego de esto y el joven detective prefirió no intentar forzar una charla. _Habían pasado siete años que podían tener en común ahora, en ese tiempo la gente cambia incluso ella podía tener un novio en los EE. UU._ Reflexionaba el joven interiormente. Cuando dobló en una curva se dio cuenta que un porsche negro los seguía se maldijo en silencio por su idiotez pero estaba anocheciendo y utilizaría eso para su beneficio.

-Ran- dijo el joven- cuando yo te diga nos bajamos del auto y corremos entendido.

La joven por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza. El detective siguió conduciendo tratando de perder al coche. Cuando creyó conseguirlo detuvo en seco el auto y se bajó con su compañera. Corriendo se dirigieron a una parque donde se refugiaron tras unos arbustos. Ambos sabían que debían actuar rápido y con la mente fría por que cualquier error podría costarles la vida.

El joven Kudo sacó su pistola y le colocó un silenciador y para sorpresa de él la muchacha que lo acompañaba hizo lo mismo.

-Debemos movernos rápido-dijo el joven.

-Debemos ocultarnos- contestó la Joven- Ah, ya se- dijo como acordándose de algo al tiempo que tocaba la patilla de los lentes que estaba usando.- Mira a quince cuadras hay un hotel barato Gin no nos buscará nunca ahí.

-Esta bien, vámonos.

Ambos metieron sus pistolas en un sitio donde nadie las pudiera ver pero listas para ser usadas si la situación lo requería. Sin llamar mucho la atención caminaron por oscuros callejones hasta que pudieron llegar hasta el hotel que Ran había visualizado con sus lentes.

-Aquí es- indicó la joven.

Ambos entraron simulando ser una pareja, el hall de entrada no era muy lujoso apenas y tenían unos sillones. La recepcionista una mujer bajita, regordeta y que aparentaba tener pocas luces esbozó un sonrisa al verlos entrar.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, en que los puedo ayudar- dijo cortésmente la señora.

-Hola -saludó Shinichi- Quisiéramos una habitación por esta noche si es usted tan amable.

-Como no una habitación matrimonial con baño privada esta cien yenes, quieren esa.

-Si por favor- contestó Shinichi al tiempo que le entregaba el dinero a la amable señora.

-Bien aquí tienen las llaves el cuarto es el 25, el desayuno se sirve a las nueve, desean que los despierte a alguna hora en especial.

-No gracias- se despidió Shinichi mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que la habitación era bastante bonita pese a lo económica que era. Tenía una cama matrimonial que parecía resistente, una TV de catorce pulgadas, un mini bar y el baño pese a ser chiquito se veía bastante aseado.

Ran miró directamente a los ojos del detective decidida a enfrentarlo se había preparado para ello durante varios años y había llegado el momento de decir toda la verdad, la única verdad. Pero primero:

-Shinichi me voy a tomar un baño- anunció la joven al tiempo que revolvía en su bolso de mano algo para ponerse ya que su maleta quedó en el Mustang- Luego hablaremos, si quieres, ahora llama a Kazuha y dile nuestra situación. El joven detective acató las órdenes de la joven mientras la veía dirigirse al baño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después la muchacha de pelos castaños claro salió del baño secándose la cabeza con una toalla de baño, como vestimenta tenía una larga camisa blanca que dejaba ver parte de sus muslos. Shinichi al verla así se quedó sin habla y no es que en ese momento estuviese pensando en decir algo. La joven se percató de lo que había provocado en su viejo amigo por lo que decidió sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación y taparse las piernas con la toalla que había estado usando.

-Antes e empezar- inició la joven- Que dijo kazu?

-Que nos quedemos aquí la noche y que mañana temprano fuéramos para allá.

-Bien-susurró la joven al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos- Supongo que querrás saber por que desaparecí por siete años no. Bueno como ya sabes soy miembro del FBI, hace siete años y como ya sabes estoy tras la organización que te encogió.-Ante esta declaración el joven oji – azul se quedó de piedra, ella lo notó- realmente Shinichi creías que era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que en casi tres años que el niño pequeño eras tu, por favor no me sub- estimes.-Le recriminó Ran- Bueno el punto es que siempre sospeché pero tu siempre contabas con la ayuda necesaria como para escabullirte pero en uno de los últimos casos que resolviste haciéndote pasar por mi papá te descubrí y ya no tuve dudas- La joven tomó aire y prosiguió- Pero aquella vez fue distinto no fui a confrontarte directamente, decidí ir con Haibara o Miyano. Ella pese a que al principio negó todo cuando le amenacé con los medios accedió a contarme todo. Con esa información en mi poder decidí ir a hablar con Jodie para que me reclutase en el FBI quería ayudarte pese a mi enojo por ocultarme la verdad eras mi amigo. Ella accedió pero me dijo que debía marcharme y yo acepté, solo volví una vez a Japón antes de hoy y fue en la boda de Heiji y Kazuha yo era Marin Rou- al ver la cara de estupefacción del joven rió un poco y agregó- No puedo creer que no me hayas descubierto el nombre falso que te di es un anagrama de mi nombre, detective estas perdiendo habilidades. Bueno esa es toda la historia.

-La verdad que me sorprendes- dijo el joven escondiendo la mirada- Ahora por que haces todo esto, si es por mí quiero que lo dejes.

-Por ti por favor Shinichi- rió la joven burlonamente- Lo que tuvimos hace diez años ya fue, lo hago por que me gusta.

-Para ti fue, para mí sigue igual de vivo.

-Mira- dijo la joven seriamente- No me interesa yo confié en ti una vez y eso no va a volver a pasar cundo descubrí la verdad me juré a mi misma no volver a pensar en ti y lo logré.

-Dime como lo hiciste así te imito, Ran yo te…

-No lo digas ya no sirve de nada, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

-Pero no entiendo porqué no me perdonas.

-Ahh no lo entiendes no?- gritó la joven perdiendo los nervios de acero que había mantenido hasta ese momento- tres años esperando, llorando por ti como una estúpida mientras tu me decías al teléfono espérame ya voy, volveré por ti y yo semejante tarada te hacía caso. Pero sabes lo que más me molestó fue en que no confiaras en mí realmente crías que divulgaría lo de la organización por los medios, por favor Kudo te lo repito no me sub estimes.

-Te entiendo…- amago a decir el detective.

-No no me entiendes

-Si no te olvides que tú desapareciste siete años.

-Si pero yo no te llamaba diciendo te "espérame volveré".

-Si tu directamente te fuiste, ni siquiera una llamada- le respondió el joven.

-Lo siento Mr. Detective pero no iba a fomentarte una falsa esperanza como tu lo hiciste conmigo. No te das una idea de lo mucho que duele esperar día tras día una llamada o que aparecieras.

-Ran lo siento pero no podía…

-No, no querías, no confiabas en mí y punto puedo vivir con eso pero no pidas que todo vuelva diez años atrás y haga como si nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Que les pareció, la canción es All About Us de Tatu. Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado, realmente costó escribir este cap, quería lograr una Ran realmente enojada espero haberlo logrado. Próximo Capítulo: Solo por Hoy.

Gracias a Chii y a Daniela por ler mi fic. detc Revil gracias por tu apoyo también, lamento decirte que no puedo mandarte la canción por que me salta un error pero te doy el título la canción es Who Know de Pink


	6. Solo por Hoy

Capítulo 6

N/a.: El texto en **_negrita cursiva_** son estrofas de una canción que me gusta mucho de Andrés Calamaro que se llama Para No Olvidar y para mi encaja con este capítulo.

_**De un tiempo perdido  
a esta parte, a esta noche ha venido,  
un recuerdo encontrado para quedarse conmigo.  
De un tiempo lejano a esta parte, ha venido esta noche,  
otro recuerdo prohibido, olvidado en el olvido.  
Sentimentalmente para remediarlo,  
voy a quedarme contigo para siempre,  
pero puede que te encuentre últimamente;  
entre tanto me confundo con la gente.   
Sentimentalmente nuestro por ahora,  
ese nido que el olvido ha destruido,  
y si el viento me devuelve a tus orillas...   
Serenamente, será dormido,  
serenamente, será dormido.  
**_

-Solo por Hoy-

Ambos oji- azules se habían confesado lo que por siete largos años habían escondido en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Todavía el resentimiento reinaba en la económica habitación de hotel. Los que habían sido en algún momento grandes amigos ahora ni siquiera se miraban, cada uno estaba en un rincón de la habitación separados por unos metros que para ellos representaban diez años de dolor angustia y soledad, mucha soledad.

El primero en romper el incómodo silencio fue el joven de largos cabellos. Su voz demostraba todo su sufrimiento interno

-¿Se pude saber como llegamos a esto?- preguntó con sus ojos ocultos tras sus gafas.

-No se- suspiró- O sí… Todo empezó aquella noche en Tropical Land- concluyó la joven al tiempo que levantaba sus piernas apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas.

-Si nunca debí dejarte…

-Sabes es curioso- dijo la joven con sus ojos vidriosos- En ese momento sentí que no te volvería ver y creo que en cierto modo fue así. El Shinichi que se fue por aquel callejón nunca volvió a mí… Murió en aquel lugar… y Ran Mouri también.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes- le indicó enojado el joven- estamos los dos aquí podemos recuperar el tiempo.

-No te confundas yo no soy la misma jovencita de diecisiete años ni tu el fanático de los misterios de hace diez años.

-Pero podemos intentarlo…

La joven de cabellos castaños soltó una risa que más se parecía a un ladrido y se levantó de la silla en donde había estado sentada todo el rato y le dio la espalda a su interlocutor, para evitar que él viera las lágrimas que a fuerza salían incontroladas de sus ojos silenciosas. _Pero por que lloro ahora si yo ya lo olvidé soy una estúpida no puedo estar llorando por él prometí no hacerlo más. El fue el culpable, él me prometió volver y no volvió._

**Flashback.**

**Espérame Ran ya vuelvo. (1)**

**Espérame. (2)**

**Incluso si muero volveré por ti. (3)**

_Idiota él, pero más lo soy yo por creerle, esperarlo y aún llorar por él._

_**De un tiempo lejano, a esta parte a venido perdido  
sin tocarme la puerta, recuerdo entrometido.  
De un tiempo olvidado ha venido un recuerdo mojado,  
de una tarde de lluvia, de tu pelo enredado.**_

Shinichi observó a Ran y notó que algo la pasaba y el causante era, obviamente, él. Ella se había puesto de espalda pero no había que ser muy inteligente ni poseer un gran poder deductivo para saber el por qué, ella estaba llorando otra vez por su culpa.

El joven detective no sabía que hacer en otra oportunidad la habría abrazado, consolado, brindado su afecto, quería hacerlo pero no sabía si eso no empeoraría las cosas. _Pero que diablos._ Pensó el joven antes de acercarse por detrás a su amiga.

La joven e ojos azules sintió como su amigo la tomaba por detrás y al abrazaba cariñosamente. Ella había deseado por tanto tiempo ese abrazo estar así con él pero ahora. Es demasiado tarde para esto ya no nos que da ninguna oportunidad, o si? Se cuestionaba interiormente la joven. Una parte le decía que debía deshacerse de ese cálido contacto pero por otro lado se sentía tan bien y lo único que ella podía seguir haciendo era llorar aún mñás fuerte.

Shinichi notó la turbación de su amiga y cariñosamente la volteó para quedar cara a cara. Mientras el le secaba las lágrimas ella se refugiaba en su abrazo como lo no lo hacía hace diez años. El joven Kudo sintió como la muchacha temblaba en sus brazos, la armadura que ella montado para poder sobrevivir a su ausencia se desmoronaba. Ella sin parar de llorar lo abrazo con fuerza y el le acariciaba el suave y sedoso pelo castaño. Cuando la muchacha se calmó el le preguntó:

-Estás mejor- brindándole una de sus más afectuosas sonrisas, esas que el era solo capaz de mostrar para ella, su ángel.

Ran asintió con la cabeza y al hacerlo miró directamente a los ojos del joven mientras él poseso del embrujo de aquellos ojos azules se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura infinita. Al sentir que ella le correspondía incrementó la pasión del beso.

_**Como siempre que se cambian los papeles,  
voy a quedarme dormido en tu cintura,  
y si me despierta el día presumido  
déjame quedarme un poco en las alturas.  
Para que tocar el tiempo que nos queda,  
para que tocar el tiempo que se ha ido,  
si mi vida es un regalo y un presente...  
Mitad despierto, mitad dormido,  
mitad abierto, mitad dormido.  
**_

- Hagamos algo- dijo Shinichi- Solo por hoy hagamos de cuenta que nada paso en Tropical land, que yo no me fui y tu tampoco que seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre. ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo por hoy- aceptó la joven- Pero mañana todo será igual. Pero antes tengo una condición.

-Si cual?

-No quiero a conan- dijo quitándole las gafas al joven- quiero a Shinichi, aunque sea por hoy, por esta noche.

- Está bien- contestó el joven- Pero yo quiero a ran, MI Ran.

-Y desde cuando soy tuya- preguntó divertida la joven.

-Desde siempre- contestó él acercándose a ella otra vez al tiempo que la alzaba delicadamente y la depositaba en la cama.- Desde siempre.

Entre beso y beso ambos jóvenes fueron despojándose de sus ropas. Ambos sabían en que terminaría aquello si se detenían en ese momento, pero ya habían esperado demasiado para expresarse cuanto se amaban realmente.

Siguieron entonces con las caricias y con los besos mientras la pasión los consumía por dentro. Cuando eso ya no fue suficiente Shinichi se colocó encima de ran y la miró esperando su consentimiento. Ella sonrojada inclinó la cabeza. Entonces el joven de veintiocho años entró en ella, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que él era el primero que llegaba asta ese punto con ella. Así que volvió a mirarla para estar seguro que contaba con su aprobación, ella le volvió a sonreír un poco más sonrojada por lo que el se acercó a su oído y le susurró

-Tranquila estamos juntos en esto, también soy nuevo en testo.

Ambos juntaron así más sus cuerpos y se consumieron en un único y perfecto acto de amor. Que pasaría luego a ninguno le importaba lo único realmente valioso era aquel mágico instante.

Exhaustos ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos, ella refugiada en los cálidos y protectores brazos del hombre que toda su vida había amado, pese a que su sentido común en ese momento le decía que se había equivocado.

**_Sólo sé que no sé nada de tu vida  
sólo me colgué una vez en el pasado,  
presenté mis credenciales a tu risa   
y me clavaste una lanza en el costado.  
Creo que no te dejé jugar con fuego,  
sólo nos dijimos cosas al oído  
y si un día te encontrara una mañana...  
Será posible, será dormido,  
será posible, será dormido._**

Y si un día te encontrara una mañana...   
Será posible, será dormido,  
será posible, será dormido

N/a.: Hola que les pareció espero que este capítulo hay sido de su agrado. Dejen reviws para saber que opinan. Mañana no voy a subir ningún capítulo por que es mi cumple así que voy a estar ocupada. Saludos.


	7. ¿Aliados?

Capítulo 7

_Debería dejarte,  
Irme lejos, no volver.  
Pero es inútil negarlo: Tú me estarías atrapando otra vez,  
contigo sólo puedo perder._

Y aunque alguien me advirtió, nunca dije que no,  
y ahora tengo que esconder las heridas.  
Y ese pulso que jugué, porque quise lo perdí,  
Nunca me podré alejar de ti!

¿Aliados?

Amanecía, el sol inundaba una económica habitación de hotel, donde dos jóvenes yacían acostados en una cama matrimonial. Ella acurrucada en los brazos de él. El primero en despertar fue el joven de alborotados cabellos negros. Cuando miró la persona que dormía a su lado el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente fue _Dios que hermosa es, me pregunto si lo que pasó anoche solo quedará en eso espero que no realmente te amo Ran. Quiero que estés siempre junto a mi._ El muchacho consultó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que ya deberían haber estado en el cuartel general para las instrucciones de lo que sería su última misión en el FBI.. Así que con mucho cuidado se levantó y se vistió al tiempo que intentaba despertar a su acompañante.

-Ran, Hey Ran- susurró suavemente a su oído- Despierta dormilona ya son las ocho.

-Ya voy- dijo con voz somnolienta- Solo un ratito más.- pedía al tiempo que tomaba de un brazo a Shinichi y lo tiraba hacia la cama y soltaba un sonoro ronquido. El joven que había quedado cara con cara con su vieja amiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ran… Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo pero debemos irnos.

La joven en ese momento se terminó de despertar y para desgracia del joven había escuchado todo, razón por la cual se sonrojó. Cuando se incorporó notó dos cosas la hora, era terriblemente tarde, y la segunda, y más importante, estaba completamente desnuda y un joven de veintiocho años la miraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tapó con las sábanas y echó del cuarto a su acompañante.

Ran Mouri, ahora mejor conocida como ángel, tardó en vestirse solo unos cinco minutos, claro no tenía demasiado que pensar solo contaba con la misma ropa de ayer, jeans remera de algodón mangas largas y botas de cuero negro, vestuario que no combinaba con el caluroso día que se avecinaba. Mientras se dedicaba a recogerse el cabello en un rodete pensaba por Dios que he hecho, esto seguro complicará las cosas. Pero pase lo que pase no tengo que permitir que el sepa la verdad sino pondrá en riesgo su vida.

-Ya estoy lista- anunció la joven mientras salía de la habitación- ¿Cómo iremos a la base, Kudo?

-Hay un coche esperando abajo- respondió el joven al tiempo que le tendía un café de la máquina de expresos- Por que lo de Kudo.

-Cómo debería llamar a alguien que no veo hace siete años, Shinichi o no mejor que tal Conan-kun, ahora usas ese nombre, no?- contestó irónica la joven.

-Pero… yo pensé…Anoche

-Anoche nada, no lo recuerdas "solo por hoy". _Lo siento Shinichi, pero si te digo que realmente te amo arriesgarías tu vida por mi y no pienso perderte otra vez, nunca más._

-Vamos que ya es tarde- decidió cambiar de tema el joven.

El viaje hasta la base no demoró más de treinta minutos y ninguno de los dos oji azules dijo una palabra. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Cuando llegaron presentaron las credenciales de rigor y pasaron todos los controles hasta que los condujeron a una habitación que el joven detective conocía muy bien. Al entrar los esperaban Shisho, Jodie, Akai, kazuha y Heiji. Este último al ver a Ran casi se cae de espaldas pero su esposa se abalanzo hacia la recién llegada abrazándola efusivamente.

-Ran como has estado después de cuánto cuatro años.

-Cómo que cuatro años, aho si hace siete años que ella se fue.

-No Heiji ella fue nuestra madrina- respondió alegremente Kazuha mientras Heiji no caía todavía.

-Hola Shisho, cómo has estado.-Preguntó Ran

-Qué? Ustedes dos se conocen- Preguntó un desconcertado Shinichi.

-Pues claro, gracias a quién te crees que conseguí el antídoto- respondió con su tono neutral Shisho- Ella se infiltró en la organización y lo consiguió.

-Tú hiciste eso…-Gritó Shinichi.

-Si- contestó simplemente Ran- Bueno cual es la misión Jodie.

-Bueno miren hemos detectado a un par de miembros en algunas partes del mundo su objetivo es claro capturarlos y en la medida de lo posible con vida.

-Kudo Y Ángel irán a Londres- indicó Akai- Se ha visto por allí a Chianti creemos que tiene por objetivo asesinar al primer ministro inglés.

-Hattori y Toyama irán a los Estados Unidos- continuó Jodie- Allí han visto a Korn, aunque no se sabe muy bien cual será su objetivo se cree que es un miembro del Congreso norteamericano.

-Muy bien- prosiguió Akai- hoy a las dos salen sus vuelos, así que preparen su equipo y salgan.

-Hai-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras Jodie y Akai se retiraban.

-Oye Ran- preguntó Kazuha- No tienes otra ropa

-La verdad que perdí mi maleta anoche durante la persecución.

-Bueno en ese caso ven por aquí que te prestaré algo.- invitó su amiga- Tu Heiji prepara lo necesario si.

-Tu también Kudo.- dijo Ran al tiempo que seguía a Kazuha hacia una habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en una de las tantas habitaciones del hotel kazuha revolvía un placard y tiraba varias mudas de ropa sobre una cama, donde ya se encontraban tres maletas de las de las cuales estaban casi llenas. Ran Mouri, su amiga se vestía en el baño. Cuando salió lucía unos pantalones capri color natural, una musculosa haciendo juego y unas sandalias color marrón claro.

-Oye, Kazu, crees que me queda bien esto.

-Claro Ran, Shinichi se caerá de espaldas cuando te vea- contestó su amiga pero al ver la cara de tristeza de la otra joven se arrepintió por aquel último comentario- ran yo lo siento es que pasó algo entre ustedes.

-Si, y ese es el problema- explicó la joven- Como ya sabes mi deber es protegerlo pero para eso el debe creer que no me interesa por que de lo contrario el muy baka arriesgaría su vida por mi.

-Si ya veo, pero que pasó- al ver la cara de su amiga Kazuha entendió perfectamente- Ah, bueno y por eso ahora lo tratas con tanta frialdad. Pero ahora se sincera, que te hizo hacer todo esto irte hace siete años sin explicaciones y unirte al FBI.

-Ese estúpido maníaco de los detectives- respondió la acongojada joven- Cuando descubrí la verdad de él y Conan sabía que debía ayudarlo y Jodie me aceptó como recluta, pero todo esto ha sido por él. Y ahora que lo tengo tan cerca-la joven ocultó su cara entre sus manos y sollozó- debo dejarlo ir, lo extrañé tanto durante estos años…Soñé tantas veces con verlo…

Kazuha se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó dejando que llorara y desahogara sus penas. Cuando terminó la ayudó a preparar la maleta para el viaje y luego la maquilló para que no se notara que había estado llorando, aunque luego la joven de ojos azules se colocó un par de lentes negros. Cuando estuvieron listas bajaron para encontrarse con Shinichi y Heiji y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto debieron esperar un tiempo hasta la hora de los arribos. La pareja de Osaka peleaba y discutía como siempre aunque de vez en cuando heiji le robaba un corto beso a Kazuha lo que hacía mucha gracia a los dos jóvenes de Tokio. Viéndolos discutir así Shinichi dijo:

-Algunas cosas jamás cambiaran, no?

-Si lástima que otras sean irrecuperables- contestó la joven- verdad Kudo?

-Si quieres ver así- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros – Una cosa si supuestamente somos marido y mujer deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

-como que marido y mujer- preguntó molesta la joven.

-Si mira – contestó Shinichi al tiempo que le tendía unos pasaportes falsos en los cuales la joven leyó _Shinichi Edogawa Ran Edogawa esto es obra de Jodie cuando la vea juro que…_

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres, Gran Bretaña por favor aproximarse a la plataforma 12. Muchas Gracias.

Ambos jóvenes oji-azules se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron rumbo a su nueva misión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Hola como están? la canción es para no olvidar de Andrés Calamaro. Bueno quiero pedirles perdón por no actualizar por una semana pero me están matando con la tarea y realmente no tuve mucho tiempo. Espero poder actualizar pronto, próximo capítulo LONDRES. Saludos.

Pd.:Gracias Daniela por leer mi fic y dejar siempre una linda Review.


	8. Londres

Capítulo 8

_If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain_

_(…)_

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain  
_

Londres.

Cuando el avión llegó eran las ocho de la noche y para variar la capital inglesa estaba cubierta por una densa neblina. Si bien estaban en época de verano la noche resultaba bastante fresca. La joven de ojos azules y largos cabellos castaños se quitó los lentes obscuros que había llevado puestos todo el viaje desde Japón y por acto reflejo se abrazó así misma para soportar el frío de la noche londinense. El joven que la acompañaba muy gentilmente se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó en los hombros. La joven le agradeció por la cortesía y en silencio ambos caminaron para recoger sus maletas y esperar el taxi que los llevaría al apartamento que el FBI les había alquilado.

El viaje en taxi no fue mucho más animado que lo anterior ambos oji-azules seguían sin dirigirse la palabra y el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más. Cuando llegaron al departamento se presentaron ante la casara para que esta les entregara la llaves.

La mujer alta flaca de unos cincuenta años de edad les explicó unas cuantas reglas básicas del lugar como no hacer ruido entre las diez de la noche y las nueve de la mañana, los horarios para sacar la basura y por pedido de Shinichi les indicó también donde había un restauran y un supermercado.

El departamento estaba en el segundo piso y contaba con dos ambientes y estaba todo amueblado. La cocina- comedor, bastante amplia, y el dormitorio con un baño en suit parecían muy acogedores pintados en suaves colores pastel. Esta vez la primera en romper el agónico silencio fue Ran.

-Shinichi- dijo con un tono de voz bastante alarmada- hay una cama matrimonial nada más.

-Y que esperabas somos un matrimonio y generalmente dos personas casadas duermen juntas. A por cierto toma- expresó en un tono neutro al tiempo que le entregaba una caja- Si somos marido y mujer creo que deberíamos usar estos.

Ran abrió la caja y vio en su interior. No lo podía creer eran dos anillos de oro uno con un pequeño brillo. _Pero que se supone._ Se preguntó interiormente la joven.

-Usa el que tiene el brillante, el otro es mío- indicó el joven- Ambos tienen unos transmisores que no indican nuestras posiciones en los lentes que ambos usamos. Así yo sabré donde estas tú y tú donde estoy yo.- Concluyó el joven- Y antes de que me eches bronca la idea de los anillos fue de Kazu no mía, yo solo los compre, y ni siquiera fue para esto. Aquella noche en el restauran de la Torre Beika yo pensaba dártelos… Pero tú ya sabes lo que sucedió después no?

Ran ante esta declaración no sabía que pensar. _Eso era lo importante, entonces la camarera tenía razón…Pero no debe verme dudar… es por su bien._

-Esta bien lo usaré pero solo por la misión y tú también usa el tuyo.

-Esta bien- contestó simplemente el chico.

En ese momento el mismo pensamiento cruzó por las mentes de ambos jóvenes. _Como desearía que fuera verdad tu y yo casados…_

-Bien que te parece si comemos algo. – Invitó el joven- Podríamos probar con ese restauran que nos indicó la casera hace un rato.

-Me parece bien- aceptó la joven- pero primero donde dormiremos, por que hay una cama.

-Bien hay dos opciones. La primera es que durmamos juntos- dijo y viendo la cara de su amiga agregó- La otra opción es que yo duerma en el sofá.

-Entonces que sea la segunda opción- concluyó la joven- Mañana iremos y compraremos un futón diciendo que tenemos una sobrina que quizá venga un temporada con nosotros.

-Me parece bien la idea- aceptó el joven- Te has vuelto buena inventando mentiras ehh, Ran.

-Aprendí con el mejor.

-Ganaste, vamos a cenar- dijo el joven ofreciéndole la mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Ran y Shinichi se comunicaron con Jodie y recibieron que se celebraría una reunión en el palacio de Buckingham dentro de unos dos días y que hay era donde se aparecería Chianti para matar al primer ministro inglés. Además de esto Jodie les dijo que ellos contaban con una invitación y que era una fiesta de disfraces por lo que no podrían ver las caras de ninguno de los invitados lo cual complicaba las cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de la fiesta llego. Eran las seis de la tarde y en el departamento que vivían los dos oji azules reinaba la tensión. Ninguno de los dos lo admitía pero se sentían bastante nerviosos por lo que iba a acontecer. La joven de cabellos castaño claro tenía una peluca negra recogido en un rodete e iba disfrazada como una dama del Londres del siglo XIX mientras que el joven detective se había vestido de Sherlock, con pipa y todo. Cuando la joven lo vio no pudo más que reírse.

-No te parece demasiado evidente.

-No aquí es muy habitual disfrazarse de Holmes y tú quien eres.

-Bueno si tu eres Holmes- dijo la joven haciéndose la interesante al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente- Yo soy Irene Adler

-Me parece bien ya que ella es la única mujer a la que Holmes, a su muy extraña forma, amó. Y fue la única que pudo con él. –Concluyó el joven con la mirada baja.

-Bueno, ves esto- siguió la joven dispuesta a cambiar e tema enseñándole una máscara cubierta de lentejuelas y otra negra de terciopelo- Son máscaras pero Kazu les puso micrófonos para que pudiéramos hablar.

-Ahh que bueno – dijo poniéndose la suya- Y que arma llevarás.

-Bueno pensaba llevar estas-dijo levantándose un poco la amplia falda revelando un pequeño revolver- No se detecta con los sensores y tu.

-Bueno ves este reloj de bolsillo tiene dardo tranquilizantes y esta pipa es una pistola con tres balas- además- dijo al tiempo que se abrí la chaqueta y mostraba una pistola igual a la de ran- Esto.

-Bien creo que estamos listos.-Concluyó la Joven- Vámonos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al lugar este era majestuoso, claro era un palacio. Para ingresar debieron pasar muchos controles pero igualmente los pasaron el equipo del FBI era muy sofisticado. Lo primero que hicieron fue localizar al primer ministro y Shinichi hábilmente le colocó un transmisor para poder seguirlo y monitorear sus movimientos. Ran por su parte comenzó a vigilar a los más de trescientos invitados. Luego de una búsqueda minuciosa pudo detectar a cinco sospechosos tres mujeres y dos hombres. Chianti era mujer pero podía haberse disfrazado de hombre.

-Shinichi- susurró mientras hacía que miraba al exterior.

-Si localizaste a algún sospechoso.

-Si- contestó- cinco para ser precisa, puedes verme.

-Si.

-El primero está a las seis en punto es el que está disfrazado de Napoleón, el segundo está a las tres en punto parece una momia, las otras dos sospechosas están juntas una está disfrazada de afrodita mientras que la otra de medusa una en punto y la última es una camarera que ahora está junto al ficus de mi izquierda.

-Entendido- contestó el- Yo vigilare a los hombres y tu a las mujeres comprendido.

-Ok.

Tanto Ran como Shinichi siguieron sin perder de vista a sus sospechosos y al cabo de media hora comenzó el balls por lo tanto debieron reunirse para bailar. Mientras se movían por la pista intercambiaron opiniones sobre sus respectivos sospechosos.

-Los dos hombres son hombres- comenzó diciendo Shinichi- Los seguí al baño.

-Ok dos menos- afirmó Ran- La camarera fue un par de veces a la cocina y parece ser solo una camarera pero lo que me preocupa es que está constantemente mirando al primer ministro.

-Y las otras dos mujeres.

-Ellas parecen ser dos invitadas normales una de ellas parece norteamericana, por su acento, y la otra también habla inglés pero tiene una dicción rara. No sé.

-Está complicado- afirmó Shinichi al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. Mientras bailaba con Ran la mujer disfrazada de Medusa tropezó y calló al suelo ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a levantarla ya que perecía ser una mujer mayor. Fue en ese momento en que la mujer miró directamente a Ran y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-Lo que buscan está en la terraza apresúrense.

Ambos oji azules se quedaron de piedra ni movieron un músculo, cuando reaccionaron la extraña mujer ya había desaparecido. Pero ahora había algo más importante el primer ministro. Shinichi chequeó su posición y efectivamente estaba en la terraza.

Ambos oji azules sin levantar sospechas se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la terraza.

Mientras subían ambos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Vermouth.

-Nos ayudó no podía ser ella…-dijo la joven al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba.

-Cuando has excluido lo imposible, lo que sea que quede…

-Aunque sea improbable debe ser la verdad. No Holmes.

-Veo que has leído.-contestó el joven

-Llegamos.-anunció ella.

Cuando por fin encontraron la terraza pudieron ver que el primer ministro estaba siendo apuntado por Chianti que cuando los vio velozmente les disparó, no cabía duda esa mujer era muy buena en lo suyo. Ran rápidamente sacó su arma y la apuntó mientras que Shinichi trataba de poner a resguardo al primer ministro. El primer disparo de ran falló por poco.

-Veo que has mejorado, Ángel- dijo burlonamente Chianti- pero no lo suficiente dicho esto levantó su arma y disparó Ran pensó que era para ella por lo que se cubrió pero no el disparo iba a Shinichi. Él lo logró evitar y también disparó pero también falló, Chianti se movía como un gato. Así comenzó un tiroteo pero como todas las armas tenían silenciador nadie escuchaba nada. Cuando ni a Ran ni a Shinichi le quedaban balas el joven hizo algo arriesgado se puso en el blanco y le disparó un dardo tranquilizante que dejó a Chianti inconciente. Pero esta antes de caer dormida agarró de un brazo a Ran y la tiró por la terraza. Shinichi corrió para ayudarla y la sostuvo a tiempo pero el también resbalaba.

-Pero que haces quieres matarte- gritó la enojada joven.

-No trato de salvarte- le contestó el joven que se estaba cayendo- Ahora intenta subir.

-No puedo-dijo la joven- Chianti me hirió un el brazo que tengo libre. Suéltame por favor si no tú morirás.

-Eso nunca- respondió el joven esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas- Si tu mueres yo lo haré contigo.

Cuando ya el joven no podía sostenerse más de la barandilla miro a su amiga y le volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento Ran nunca quise meterte en esto, te amo.

-Shinichi no por favor no lo hagas- dijo la joven suplicantemente –Yo te…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar el joven con todas sus fuerzas consiguió levantar a la muchacha pero en ese movimiento resultó ser el que cayó al vacío. La joven oji azul no podía creer lo que había pasado en una fracción de segundo sintió que su vida había terminado, pero en ese instante vio como una camarera saltaba al vació y regresaba a los pocos segundos con el muchacho en brazos.

-Tu estúpido detective que crees que haces- le gritó Ran a Shinichi al tiempo que corria a abrazarlo.

-Salvarte.- Contestó el abrazándola también.

-Y casi te mueres no entiendes que para la misión que tu estés vivo importa más que yo lo esté.- dijo Ran separándose un poco.

-Y a un cuerno la misión- contestó enojado el joven.- es que tú no entiendes que la vida sin ti no es vida y que nunca más, óyeme bien, nunca más quiero volver a sufrir lo de estos diez años. Tu eres más importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo, Shinichi- la joven no podía articular palabra- me alegro que estés bien.

-Hola Ángel-dijo la ignorada camarera al tiempo que con un chasquido en los dedos se transformaba en Kaito Kid.

-Sabía que eras tu- sonrió la joven- Cómo has estado y ella.

-Bien. Gracias estamos esperando nuestro tercer hijo es increíble lo que se parecen, bueno ahora ella esta gordita pero…

-Ahh que bueno me alegro mucho.

-Si este si sale varón le pondré Conan que te parece.-dijo Kid divertido mientras miraba la cara de asombro de Shinichi

-Lindo nombre. Aunque quizás mienta un poco- respondió ella también mirando a Shinichi.

-Pero también está Shinichi, ambos son nombres de un detective que siempre intentó atraparme y nunca lo consiguió y encima de eso le vivo salvando la vida.

-Oe, oe que sucede aquí- pregunto un confundido Shinichi ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos- Y nadie te ha pedido que me salves, aho.

-En eso te equivocas pues no me gustaría verla llorar un vez más por culpa de tuya detective. Bueno adiós. Cuídate Ángel- dijo mirando a Ran- cuídala Kudo.-y en un susurro le dijo al joven-. Por que si no lo haces yo seré el menor de tus problemas…-Dicho esto Kid se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

-De donde lo conoces- quiso saber Shinichi.-Como sabe que has llorado por mí.

-No te lo diré- contestó Ran.

-Sabes quién es.

-Si, solo tú y tu amigo de Osaka no lo saben- dijo riéndose- Y se dicen detectives.

El joven detective estaba realmente confundido pero por lo menos habían capturado a Chianti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: La canción es November Rain de los Guns 'N Roses. Un tema que desde que soy peque me gusta mucho y pensé que quedaría bien. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo es un poco más largo pero bueno. Próximo capítulo Forever With you


	9. Forever With you

Capítulo 9

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

Forever with you…

Dos días después del incidente de Buckingham ambos oji azules volvieron a Tokio donde los esperaban unas mini vacaciones hasta que sus amigos de Osaka completaran su misión en los Estados Unidos.

Lo primero que hicieron ambos jóvenes al pisar tierra japonesa fue presentar un informe detallado de lo que fue la misión aunque tanto el detective como Ran decidieron mantener en secreto la intervención de Kid y Vermouth. Chianti fue enviada a los EE. UU para su interrogatorio según les dijo Jodie que también les comunicó que por razones de seguridad, no olvidemos que Gin estaba suelto en Japón, deberían vivir juntos en el departamento del joven por lo menos hasta que Kazuha y Heiji regresaran.

Cuando Ran llegó al tres ambientes de su viejo amigo vio que estaba decorado con cierto gusto y que pese a ser un departamento de un hombre soltero estaba bastante limpio. Shinichi que se había quedado retrasado subiendo las maletas ya que su amiga no podía por la herida en su brazo pensaba en la oportunidad que se le presentaba de volver a conquistarla. Cuando terminó de subir vio que ella estaba entrando a la habitación prohibida.

La joven de cabellos marrones no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La habitación en la cual había entrado pensando quien era el cuarto de huéspedes parecía ser un santuario dedicado a ella. Alrededor de unas cien fotos de ella desde su más tierna infancia hasta la edad de veinte años, tiempo en el cual ella había dejado Japón. Sorprendida quiso seguir investigando que había dentro de esa pieza pero una mano en el hombro de la chica se lo impidió.

-¿Creo que ya has visto suficiente?- preguntó un molesto joven detrás de ella.

-Yo… Shinichi lo siento- se disculpó la joven.

-No esta bien- dijo el joven ahora esbozando una sonrisa- Lo que sucede es que nadie entra ahí pero creo que tu podrías ser la excepción considerando que…

-Son mis fotos- completó la joven con una media sonrisa.

-Exacto- respondió él- Creo que te debo una explicación.

-De que?- preguntó ella.

-De porque te mentí, es lo menos que te mereces.-dijo el joven- Aunque no cambie nada…

-Si tu quieres- contestó simplemente la joven al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón y escuchaba el relato de boca de su amigo. Ella ya conocía la historia pero el insistió en contársela de nuevo.

-Bueno creo que toda lo que te conté ya lo sabes no?- dijo el joven cuando concluyó su historia. La joven asintió con la cabeza.-Lo que no sabes es por que te mentí.

-Déjame adivinar- lo interrumpió la chica- Por que no querías que nada me pase no.

-Exacto, pero no creas que no confiaba en ti. Pero si te lo decía corrías un riesgo demasiado grande, por Dios Ran si hasta llamarte era un riesgo.

-Sabes lo que más me molestó de todo- dijo la joven- lo que más me molesto era como podías ver que yo lloraba por ti y tu ni siquiera te inmutabas.

-Eso es mentira- contestó el elevando el tono de voz- No sabes cuantas veces te llamé con la intención de decirte que no volvería pero no podía te amaba demasiado como para dejarte ir. Luego cuando volvías a llorar me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca quise verte llorar…incluso algunas noches deseaba que… te olvidaras de mí…- concluyó el joven en un suspiro.

-Bueno aclarados los puntos- preguntó ella que no tenía intenciones de que aquello acabase otra vez en lo mismo del hotel- Tengo hambre.

-Si, ahora moriré tranquilo- dijo Shinichi- Cocino yo.

La cena transcurrió en paz y sin ningún tipo de conversación ambos oji azules por alguna extraña razón encontraban realmente fascinante un aburrido documental sobre las jirafas. Cuando se hizo la hora de dormir ran comenzó a acomodarse en un sillón del living, el joven detective extrañado le preguntó:

-Oye Ran que haces…

-Nada acomodo para dormir-contestó ella casualmente.

-Aho- dijo molesto el oji azul – Como pretendes dormir ahí ven vamos a mi cuarto – le indicó al tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca y la arrastraba a l habitación.

Una vez dentro la muchacha de pelos castaños no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tiempo veía a su joven acompañante sacar de unos cajones un piyama azul marino de seda. _Pero que pretende_ se cuestionaba internamente la muchacha. El joven oji azul observó la turbación de su amiga pero como buen detective no se dio cuenta el por que de la situación, así que preguntó muy casualmente a su amiga que le pasaba esta le explicó lo que le sucedía a lo que el joven respondió.

-Baka, tu sola dormirás aquí- dijo riéndose- A menos que tu quieras lo contrario- concluyó insinuándose.

-Shinichi…-gritó la joven molesta.

-Si ya se no somos nada- susurró al tiempo que se retiraba del cuarto- Buenas noches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron ya relación no mejoraba, apenas y se dirigían la palabra lo estrictamente necesario y por la mente de ambos oji azules rondaba la misma idea _ya me olvido._ Del otro lado del globo Kazuha y heiji lograron atrapar a Korn y gracias a él y a Chianti lograron ubicar el cuartel general de los MIB en Japón.

El plan era más que simple se dividirían en grupos e irían cazando uno a uno a todos los miembros que se encontraban ahí. El día llegó y no se podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo. Ran y Shinichi entrarían por una puerta lateral mientras que Heiji y Kazuha por la parte superior del edificio.

Ran y Shinichi avanzaron sin dificultad, la casa parecía completamente decierta. Ambos oji azules tenían un mal presentimiento, siguieron caminando juntos hasta que debieron separase ya que había dos posibles caminos.

Shinichi estuvo caminando como quince minutos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Le parecía sumamente extraño que no se halla topado con nadie todavía algo andaba mal el joven lo presentía pero aún así siguió caminando, pero frenó en seco el malestar que sentía hace un rato se convirtió en su miedo más grande Ran en peligro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha de cabellos marrones caminaba a oscuras por un interminable pasillo, se preguntaba como acabaría todo aquello no solo la organización sino su vida que iba a hacer ahora. Dios niña estas con el agua al cuello pensaba mientras avanzaba sigilosamente por la más absoluta oscuridad, hasta que tropezó con lo que supuso era un escalón.

-Maldita sea – exclamó a media voz intentando incorporarse cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo y Lugo el frío contacto del metal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera ocultos entre las sombras aguardaban tres personas. Una ded ells parecía un león enjaulado, no paraba de ir y venir repitiendo constantemente:

-Es mi culpa ellos no deberán estar ahí-suspiró- Si le pasa algo yo…

-Tranquila el sabe lo que hace-dijo una de las sombras que la acompañaban.

-Moriría si algo le pasa- dijo la joven de cabellos marrones mirando hacia la casa- Iré.

La tercer figura amago a detenerla pero sintió que era detenida.

-Déjala-dijo Akai- Déjala ir Jodie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven oji azul sabía que era el final, lentamente se incorporó, sin hacer caso al súbito escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, hasta quedar cara a cara con su verdugo.

-Vodka- murmuró la joven

-Hola ángel- saludó el aludido- Veo que no me olvidas.

-Imposible olvidar tu fea carota- le espetó ella debía escapar pero no veía salida posible.

-Contra la pared- le indicó apuntándola con la pistola- esto es el adiós.

Y antes de que la oji azul pudiese reaccionar sintió el disparo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ran_ pensó el joven al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, dando se tumbos contra todo lo que se encontraba hasta que chocó contra otra persona. Por instinto sacó su revolver pero ya era tarde la otra persona también lo estaba apuntando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos y tanto bellos recuerdos como feos surcaron su mente a una velocidad impresionante. Pero aún así ella pudo identificar un común denominador en todos ellos, él. Ese estúpido maníaco detective con sus ojos azules y ese cabello indomable siempre jugando con la pelota o hablando de Holmes y de lo maravilloso que era. Pero no podía quejarse él siempre estuvo con ella cuando de divorciaron sus padres, cuando ganó el torneo de karate incluso cuando desapareció tres años dejándola sola y a su suerte estuvo con ella. Cada vez que lo pensaba la joven no podía evitar despotricar contra su destino, ese que parecía jugarle siempre en contra. Como en ese momento estaban ambos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos si solo… Contuvo la respiración al escuchar el disparó y se dispuso a esperar la muerte. Pero esta no llegó. Temerosamente abrió los ojos…

-Angel- dijo una seductora voz tras ella- esta muerto.

Ahí estaba Vermouth pistola en mano y a sus pies el cadáver de Vodka con la misma expresión fría de siempre. Ran no sabía por que pero esa mujer le despertaba una profunda admiración.

-Por que, por qué me salvas siempre- atinó a preguntar la joven.

-I don't know Sweet angel- respondió ella- I think that I don't want tio see you die, you are an angel and angel don't die…(No lo se supungo que no te quiero ver morir tu eres un ángel y los ángeles no mueren)

La joven no sabía que decir Vermouth se acercó a ella y le dio un disk et.

-Tiene la información de los integrantes de la organización, ahora vete este lugar va a volar en pedazos.

Y tan rápido como apareció desapareció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Holas como están tanto tiempo espero que les guste esta cap. La canción es Everythin Burns de Anastacia. Primero quiero disculparme por mi ausencia es que realmente he estado tapada de exámenes y lo pero todavía no se termina.

Dedico especialmente este capitulo a Detc. Revil gracias otra vez por el capitulo ese. No se si te dije pero me pareció el mas hermoso de la historia… Sin más que decir me despido próximo capitulo Are you there?. No se olviden de dejar reviews saludos


	10. Are you there?

Capítulo 10

'_cause when it's more than I can take  
I pushed and pulled to break  
A sucker for a saint in your eyes  
Criticism comes in waves  
Numbering our days  
But only you can save me_

Is anybody even there  
Who doesn't just pretend to care  
This time I need to know - are you there?  
Does anybody think they can  
Begin to even understand  
This time I need to know - are you there?

Are you there?

_Ran_ pensó el joven al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, dando se tumbos contra todo lo que se encontraba hasta que chocó contra otra persona. Por instinto sacó su revolver pero ya era tarde la otra persona también lo estaba apuntando.

El joven de cabellos marrones y ojos azules sabía que no tenía escapatoria en cualquier momento escucharía una detonación y el Shinichi Kudo pasaría a la historia. Espero unos segundos con su revolver en alto esperando pero nada, tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta y aflojar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Cuando por fin se decidió dijo:

-Situación complicada no?

Pero su pregunta no fue contestada, ni verbalmente ni como el esperaba ya que sintió como un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo ferozmente casi cortándole la respiración, pero el supo reconocer a esa persona en seguida y correspondió al abrazo en igual magnitud.

-Shisho- murmuró el joven afectuosamente.

La muchacha de cabellos marrones asintió con su cabeza al tiempo que se refugiaba aún más en los brazos del joven detective y sollozaba incontrolablemente. Él por su parte le sonreía afectuosamente.

-Tranquila ya está todo bien- trató de calmarla él.

-Tenía tanto miedo- respondió ella abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte- Tenía… Tenía un mal presentimiento igual que aquel día cuando… cuando Akemi…-

Pero la joven no pudo continuar ya que volvió a romper el llanto esta vez más descontroladamente.

-Ya Shisho salgamos de aquí y veras como todo esta bien….-empezó a decir el joven detective pero se vio impedido ya que sintió como un revolver presionaba su espalda e instintivamente giró para proteger a su acompañante y poder quedar cara a cara con su agresor.

-Gin- murmuró el joven.

Shisho había quedado paralizada del miedo y no podía mover se ni mucho menos hablar. El rubio de mirada cruel y fría miró a ambos jóvenes despectivamente sin de dejar de apuntarlos con su pistola.

-Henos aquí la traidora y el detective- dijo Gin maliciosamente- Que pareja más dispareja no? Kudo sabías que ella fue la que inventó la droga que acabó con tu vida no' Y aún así la proteges- meneó la cabeza y chasque la lengua- Emociones nunca las entenderé.

-Claro si tú no eres humano- contestó Shisho que parecía haber salido de su letargo.

-No Shisho yo tuve sentimientos pero me traicionaste lo olvidas yo te protegí desde la muerte de tus padres y lo único que tuve a cambio fue tu gran desprecio.- dijo Gin al tiempo que apuntaba a Shinichi a una pierna- Pero explícame que tengo yo que no tenga él.

-Podría pasarme la vida enumerando las diferencias- le espetó la castaña altivamente- pero te lo resumiré el no me atormenta por las noches amenazando mi vida o recordándome que gracias a mí muchas personas morirán, él es un ser gentil, amable y muy dulce. Pero por sobre todas las cosas me acepta como soy…

-BASTA- gritó Gin l tiempo que le disparaba en una pierna a Shinichi haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Shisho desesperada intentó ayudarlo para que no perdiera más sangre.

-Di que me amas y no lo mataré- le ordenó Gin.

-Eso nunca- esta vez fue Shinichi el que habló.

-Tú cállate estúpido detective- volvió a gritar Gin disparando de nuevo al estomago de Shinichi.

-Detente por favor- dijo Shisho con lágrimas en los ojos- Por qué haces esto, por que me haces esto, que he hecho yo no entiendo- sollozaba al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza con las ensangrentadas manos- Mátame a mi pero a él no lo lastimes por favor – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Eso nunca- respondió Gin- Quiero que sufras lo que es perder a alguien muy querido y por tu culpa por que tu sabes muy bien que tu y solo tu provocaste esto- volvió a levantar el arma otro disparo esta vez al hombro del joven detective que ya estaba desmayado en el suelo cubierto por un charco de sangre. El rubio levantó el arma por cuarta vez y apuntó directamente al pecho del joven pero antes de poder disparar cayó al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza.

Shisho abrió muy grandes lo ojos cundo vio a ran tartas del ahora inerte cuerpo de Gin sosteniendo un arma y respirando agitadamente. La joven de cabellos castaños la miró y vio horrorizada la escena que estaba ante ella: su amigo Shinichi Kudo yacía inconciente cubierto de sangre. La primera reacción de la oji-azul fue comprobar su pulso estaba vivo.

-Shisho sal consigue ayuda rápido-ordenó.

La muchacha que evidentemente seguí en estado de shock salió corriendo a buscar ayuda al exterior. La joven oji azul cundo la vio desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo se recostó contra una pared y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Desde cuando fumas- preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella- Sabes que es malo.

-Desde hace unos años-respondió ella simplemente- Y tu desde cuando estas despierto.

-Unos cinco minutos-contestó el joven oji azul tratando e levantarse y recostarse contra la pared- Sabes que no llegará a tiempo para sacarnos este lugar esta a punto de volar en mil pedazos.

-Pero al menos ella lo logrará- dijo ella en voz muy calmada exhalando un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales.

-Por que tú no te vas- preguntó el serio.

-No te dejaría solo- le contestó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Ran huye- suplicó el joven- No quiero que tu…

Pero fue demasiado tarde en el mismo instante en que Shisho salía para buscar ayuda una serie de explosiones hicieron que todo el edificio se fura abajo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue ascotes, tierra, hierros retorcidos y una gran polvareda. La joven oji azul le costó acordarse de donde estaba cuando reaccionó se preguntó por que no estaba muerta trató de incorporarse pero tenía un peso muerto sobre su espalda supuso que eran todos los cascotes. _Debo tener sangrado_ interno pensó la joven _me duele mucho todo y siento un gusto horrendo a sangre en la boca._ Pero en ese segundo recordó otra cosa para ella mucho más importante.

-Shinichi estas ahí- no hubo respuesta.

La joven por segunda vez intentó volver a incorporarse esta vez lo consiguió no sin poco esfuerzo. Cuando logró incorporarse, ayudada por una viga que había sobrevivido a la explosión, pudo ver para su horror que aquel peso muerto no eran cascotes sino el cuerpo inerte de su amigo que le había servido de escudo…

Como pudo intentó quitarle un par de piedras de encima y así poder llevarlo hasta donde estaban todos pero era inútil una de sus piernas estaba fracturada y apenas podía mantenerse ella. Pero aún así sacando fuerzas de donde ella pudo levantó al joven detective y lo sacó arrastrando buscando desesperadamente por ayuda.

A lo lejos vio como jodie se acercaba hacia ellos haciendo señas a los demás cuando Akai tomó a Shinichi en brazos y ella vio que su amigo estaba a salvó calló inconciente en el suelo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Hola!!!! Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado. La canción es Are you there? de Olander. Y pensé que quedaría bien así que espero sus opiniones.

Dtect. Revil perdón pero no pude actualizar este fin de semana. Ya veré como compenso mi falta espero que te halla gustado este capítulo.


	11. The last Kiss

Capitulo 11

_Quiero ver, quiero entrar  
Nena nadie te va a hacer mal,  
Excepto amarte.  
Vas aquí, vas allá  
Pero nunca te encontrarás  
Al escaparte._

The Last Kiss

_No puedes alejarte del amor _esa frase cruzó la mente de la joven Ran Mouri el día que dejó el hospital y en cierta forma al amor.

Todo comenzó un el que ran Mouri una joven karateka de 17 años fue con su amigo de la infancia Shinichi Kudo al parque de atracciones Tropical Land, el motivo ella había salido campeona del torneo juvenil de Karate de su preparatoria teitan. Ninguno de los dos sabía que ese día sus vidas cambiarían para siempre marcándolas con una huella imborrable. Ese día el joven desapreció y ella se sumió en una profunda depresión que intentaba disimular ante todo y todos. De más esta decir que ambos jóvenes se amaban aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitió hasta que fue demasiado tardee y nada pudiese hacerse. Pero si bien el joven Shinichi kudo desapareció de la vida de Ran Mouri apareció al mismo tiempo un pequeño de gafas que era el único que podía hacer sonreír a la joven oji azul. Ella sospechó muchas veces de la identidad de ese pequeño niño que se hacía llamar Conan pero luego de tres años de la desaparición de Shinichi la joven karateka confirmó sus sospechas por lo que decidió irse, alejarse para olvidar (o al menos ella pretendía). Podría decirse que fue la primera vez que la joven intentó huir del amor por que como ella lo confirmó después eso era imposible.

Luego de siete años la ex campeona juvenil de karate volvió a Japón. Ya no era esa jovencita dulce e ingenua que había creído en el amor y sobre todo en las promesas de cierto joven. Por eso cuando volvió al país que la vio nacer se auto prometió que no volvería a caer nunca más en las redes del amor ya bastante había sufrido para volver a hacerlo. Pero no pudo y los sentimientos que había conseguido ocultar bajo una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia resurgieron con más fuerza que nunca. Pero aquella noche en la que le pusieron fin a la organización mafiosa más poderosa del mundo, la causante de todas sus desgracias ella escuchó algo que jamás hubiese deseado: Shisho Miyano, ex colaboradora de los hombres de negro, amaba a Shinichi kudo y por lo que ella había entendido él la correspondía, una vez más su corazón volvió a romperse.

Luego de haber salido vivos de aquel edificio la joven oji azul solo estuvo una semana internada, su estado no era crítico ya que sus heridas no eran de consideración. Casi todos lo que habían participado de la cruzada estaban bien o solo presentaban heridas leves, el que peor estaba era Shinichi Kudo ya que no solo había perdido gran cantidad de sangre por causa de los balazos propinados por Gin sino que también tenía múltiples fracturas producto de haber protegido con su cuerpo a Ran cuando el edificio explotó.

Así que cuando la joven oji azul fue dada de alta el detective seguí internado en estado crítico y ella se quedó a su lado sufriendo. Largos días y largas noches ella estuvo junto a él tomándole la mano susurrándole palabras de aliento pero cuando otra persona llegaba ella se escondía no quería que la vieran haciendo el papel de atonta amando a un hombre que ya no sentía nada por ella.

Pasó un mes y si bien Shinichi ya no estaba en peligro seguí dormido según los médicos era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el joven de ojos azules despertara por lo que Mouri tomó una decisión quizás la más difícil y tonta de toda su vida volvería a irse pero esta vez no volvería intentaría empezar otra vez.

El día que se disponía a abandonar Japón se pasó como de costumbre por el cuarto de su viejo amigo que seguía dormido. Tomó su mano como siempre y comenzó a hablar:

-Shinichi no se si me oyes pero solo quería venir a decirte adiós. Me voy para siempre y no quiero que te preocupes por mi quiero que seas feliz con Shisho ella es una buena muchacha y seguro te hará feliz. Estoy muy feliz por ambos pero para no molesta debo marcharme y por eso quiero despedirme correctamente ya que la última vez lo hice por teléfono y no me pareció justo- la joven intentó esbozar una sonrisa- ahora tampoco lo es estas dormido y no puedes contestar pero no puedo perder más tiempo mi vuelo sale en un par de horas- la joven derramó un par de lágrimas, se inclinó sobre la cama y rozó los labios del joven- Lo siento pero quería darte un último beso te amo estupido detective lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven muchacha de ojos azules subía a un avión si mirar para atrás conteniendo sus ganas de llorar y nuevamente un frase cruzó por su mente_ No puedes escapar del amor_ pero ella otra vez lo intentaría esperando esta vez no fracasar y con paso decidido comenzó una nueva vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Holas la canción es Seminare de Seru Giran un himno del rock nacional argentino. Es pero que les haya gustado el capitulo quizás les parezca algo corto pero se debe a que no hay tanto diálogo.

Detec. Revil el capitulo es para ti bella pero te tengo una pequeña sorpresa más para dentro de poco.


	12. Crimenes Perfectos

Capitulo 12 –Crímenes Perfectos-

_Sentiste alguna vez lo que es tener el corazón roto_

¿Existe el destino? La respuesta del joven detective Shinichi Kudo de diecisiete años de edad hubiese sido no, simplemente por que él era el artífice de su propio porvenir y no le gustaba pensar que existía algo superior que lo manejase. Pero si luego de diez años le hubiesen hecho la misma pregunta la respuesta hubiese sido "si y me odia" el por que una mujer, como en casi todos los casos, más una organización mafiosa y su estúpida manía de querer siempre resolver crímenes era la respuesta.

_Sentiste a los asuntos pendientes volver hasta volverte muy loco_

El día que Ran Mouri decidió alejarse otra vez del amor fue el mismo día que el joven Shinichi Kudo despertó. Otra vez el destino le jugó en su contra. Afuera de la aséptica habitación él podía ver que era de día, uno muy soleado por cierto, los pájaros cantaban mientras que en un parque no muy lejano los niños reían y jugaban. Pero nuestro joven meitantei se sentía muy ajeno a esto ya que solo cinco minutos antes su amigo Heiji Hattori le dio una noticia terrible: Ran había vuelto a desaparecer y esta vez ni jodie sabía donde estaba. A la semana el detective fue dado de alto y por lo tanto se marcho del hospital.

_Si resulta que sí, si podrás entender lo que me pasa a mí esta noche_

Al salir de la clínica Shinichi se aisló completamente del mundo. Si bien con la primera desaparición de Ran se volvió retraído esta vez era mucho peor, como si en su interior supiera que ella ya no volvería. No le importaba trabajar y bebía mucho más que Kogoro en sus mejores épocas. Megure amenazó con correrlo del trabajo y a él no le importó no quedaba ni la sombra del gran Shinichi Kudo.

_Ella no va a volver y la pena me empieza a crecer, adentro_

Pasó un mes y el comportamiento del joven Kudo comenzó a alarmaba a todos sus amigos que intentaron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento como fuera pero desistieron el día que amenazó a Heiji con dispararle. Kazuha luego e la violenta reacción de su padrino de bodas decidió ponerle fin a la situación, así que una noche lluviosa de otoño mientras su marido dormía fue al departamento del detective de Tokio.

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad y el dolor_

Cuando llegó al departamento encontró la puerta abierta y temiendo lo peor desenfundó su pistola 9mm y comenzó a subir lentamente por las escaleras que se encontraban en completa oscuridad solo iluminadas ocasionalmente por el resplandor de los relámpagos. Cuando llegó a la sala no vio absolutamente nada solo montones de basura y botellas desperdigadas por todo el lugar, el silencio sepulcral del lugar era cortado por sus pasos sobre el mugriento piso de madera y el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana. Entró en la habitación que por alguna extraña razón permanecía completamente limpia y por último decidió ir a investigar al estudio o como ella lo denominaba el "santuario de Ran".

_Todo lo que termina, termina mal, poco a poco_

El resplandor de un relámpago la lúgubre estancia mostrando a la persona que residía dentro de ella. La escena no pudo ser más desoladora ante los ojos de Kazuha, el que ella alguna vez había conocido como un niño alegre cuchichiando con Heiji yacía semidormido en un sillón estilo victoriano rodeado de botellas vacías de cualquier tipo de alcohol. La joven se acercó cautelosamente hacia él y tratando de no asustarlo susurró su nombre en el momento que otro relámpago surcaba los cielos permitiéndole ver a la joven cuan demacrado estaba su viejo amigo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y muy largo, la barba bastante crecida, con profundas ojeras en sus ojos y la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba bastante sucia. Volvió a decir su nombre bajito al tiempo que le tocaba un hombro.

_Y si no termina se contamina más y eso se cubre de polvo  
_

Ran – murmuró el joven.

-No soy Kazuha- contestó dulcemente.

-Que haces aquí- preguntó bastante molesto mientras que daba un sorbo a la botella que tenía en la mano.

-Vine a verte- respondió- Me tienes preocupada.

-Preocúpate por tu esposo- gruño él.

-Shinichi por favor no seas tonto- dijo ella que luchaba por no llorar- Sabes que me importas mucho, no quiero que estés así.

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad otra vez_

Lo sé- su voz sonó cansada- Lo siento, siento lo de heiji, es que… es que…- su voz se quebró y ocultó su cara entre sus manos- es que yo la amo tanto…la extraño tanto… la necesito tanto…

-Lo sé- contestó ella mientras que lo abrazaba y le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza- Pero no puedes continuar así es un suicidio.

-No le- respondió el con la voz a medias- es un crimen… un crimen perfecto…

-No existen los crímenes perfectos- le contradijo ella- eso me lo dijo un gran detective…

-Si existen y la prueba soy yo ella me está matando y yo ni siquiera se donde está- dijo el mientras la lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- Sería menos cruel que me matase de una vez…

_No me lastimes con tus crímenes perfectos, mientras la gente indiferente se da cuenta._

-Entonces vete- dijo ella muy decidida al tiempo que tomaba un bolso que encontró por ahí – Vete a los Estados Unidos á los Ángeles sal de aquí.

-Cual es el caso.- preguntó

-Dime crees en el destino?

_De vez en cuando, solamente sale afuera la pena real  
_

-Si y me odia- contestó simplemente el.

-Pues si tu y Ran deben de estar juntos se encontraran sino…-tomó aire por que lo que iba a decir le parecía una traición a su amiga.- Enconarás otra.

-Por que los EE. UU.

-Pro que es el único lugar que ella conoce también como Japón.- contestó simple mente ella.

-Tienes razón- y dicho esto el detective se baño preparó su bolso y justo cuando estaba llamando a la compañía aérea para reservar los pasajes notó algo distinto en su amiga.

-Kazu estás gorda- le soltó sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

-Aho- gritó ella- Estoy embarazada.

Ante la noticia Shinichi dejó el aparato y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Veo que Heiji hizo bien su trabajo- comentó maliciosamente pero a la vez muy sonriente.

-Aho- le volvió a gritar la oji verde- Ahora llama a ver si consigues algo.

Y fue así como el joven Shinichi kudo se alejó del Japón con la esperanza de encontrar a Ran o por lo menos de comenzar de nuevo olvidando la soledad…

_Si resulta que sí, si podrás entender lo que me pasa a mí esta noche  
Ella no va a volver y la pena me empieza a crecer, adentro  
La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad y el dolor  
La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad otra vez  
La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Podría poner fin No?? Mentira esto no se acaba aquí pero quiero reviws. Bueno la canción es Crímenes Perfectos de Andres Calamaro. Espero actualizar pronto ya el siguiente capítulo lo tengo casi escrito en papel.

Saludos


	13. Mi vida Sin Ti

Capitulo 13

_Estoy tratando de decirte que  
me desespero de esperarte,  
que no salgo a buscarte porque sé  
que corro el riesgo de encontrarte_.

La Vida Sin Ti

Dos meses más pasaron desde que Shinichi Kudo dejó el Japón y para que mentir en los EE. UU le iba de maravilla. Gracias a sus contactos en el país de los Mc Donals encontró mu7y rápido trabajo y más rápido aún lo ascendieron al rango de detective (aunque esto era por merito propio). Tampoco tardó en hacerse famoso y según la revista People uno de los solteros más codiciados. Pero lo que nadie sabía, excepto sus padres y Shisho claro, era que el joven detective aceptaba toda esa exposición para que Ran apareciera pero no había ni rastro y él luego de muchas noches en vela había comenzado a desistir de encontrarla. Frecuentemente llamaba a Japón para ver como iba Kazuha con sus cinco meses de embarazo y trataban de no tocar el tema de Ran. El detective estaba muy emocionado por el hecho que iba a ser el padrino del primer hijo de sus amigos.

Un día en el detective debió de atender una conferencia sobre un caso de gran repercusión publica por la gran cantidad de asesinatos que había cometido el criminal y que el había logrado resolver. Su humor no era el mejor estaba fastidiado de tener que hacer ese circo como lo llamaba el contestar detalle por detalle como había ocurrido todo lo molestaba muchísimo. Por suerte en ese momento lo acompañaba Shisho que, en ese momento, estaba haciendo el comentario clínico de la droga que había empleado el delincuente para cometer sus fechorías, por lo que el se dedicaba a observar a la multitud que lo llenaba de preguntas. Podría llamárselo un pasatiempo por que intentaba descubrir quienes eran estudiante, periodistas o simples curiosos. Fue en ese momento que el vio lo que el hubiese definido como una aparición. Largos cabellos color chocolate, profundos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa que lo había enamorado desde el primer momento. El encanto de aquel mágico instante se rompió cuando la joven se sintió observada por lo que salio huyendo de la sala dejando sumamente confundido al detective.

Recién el joven se recuperó reacción cuando Shisho, que había concluido con su explicación, le propinó un golpe en las costillas_. Habrá sido ella_ pensó el joven mientras se frotaba el costado, _Solo hay una forma de saberlo_, y sin dar ningún tipo de explicación y susurrando un leve "cúbreme" salio disparada hacia la salida de la sala de conferencias.

Intentar llegar al pasillo no fue tarea sencilla ya que un montón de periodistas se le interponían haciéndole preguntas o intentando fotografiarlo pero el joven los ignoró olímpicamente. Mientras corría hacia la salida se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto pero ese momento no estaba para pensar si pensaba la perdía de nuevo.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al pasillo divisó en el ascensor a la extraña mujer intentó gritarle que espera pero ella lo ignoró, así que el joven Kudo comenzó a bajar las escaleras con toda velocidad. Una voz en su interior le cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que esa no sería la primera vez que salía corriendo en busca de una joven que se pareciera a ella. Sabía que era patético pero mientras le quedara una mínima luz de esperanza el no se rendiría, aunque Shisho tuviese razón mantener la esperanza de encontrarla era como construir castillos en la arena.

Cuando llegó al primer piso no pudo ninguna ver a la cabellera morena, cunado salió a la calle el sol lo segó unos segundo pero cuando se adaptó miró en ambas direcciones para intentar encontrar a la muchacha. Nada. Pensó que había sido su imaginación cuando vio en la mitad del parque lo que el estaba buscando. Arrodillada en el suelo con una mano sobre uno de los bancos de plaza se encontraba la misteriosa joven, Shinichi enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, así que sin considerar el tráfico cruzó la calle.

La joven intentó levantarse pero no tuvo éxito y volvió a trastabillar, fue en ese momento que el detective logró sostenerla y pudo por fin verle la cara…

Estaba igual que siempre esos ojos, ese pelo esa sonrisa aun lo amaba eso no lo negaría pero…

-Shinichi- murmuró Ran.

-Shh- trató de callarla el joven- Ya estoy aquí.

-Necesito ir a un hospital- dijo entrecortadamente como si cada palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo- lo pierdo…

En ese instante cayó desmayada en sus brazos y Shinichi se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su amiga. Ella estaba embarazada y si no se movían rápido ella y el bebe acabarían mal. Así que la tomó en sus brazos y la condujo hacia su Mustang gris. Encendió el motor y a toda marcha se dirigió hacia el hospital mas cercano que conocía sin importarle ningún tipo de señal vial.

Al ingresar al hospital con ran en brazos una enfermera acudió rápidamente con una silla de ruedas y se llevó a su amiga hacia una habitación pero cuando Shinichi quiso ir tras ellas otra mujer vestida de blanco de unos treinta años de edad lo retuvo por el brazo.

-Disculpe Sr. Kudo la van a revisar y usted no puede entrar ahí. Si por es tan amable podría llenar unas formas…- dijo cordialmente la mujer

-Ahh, si Claro. Disculpe como sabe mi nombre- preguntó él intrigado.

-Si no lo supiera viviría en un frasco señor Kudo-bromeó la mujer al tiempo que le entregaba unas hojas.

-Gracias-dijo el al tiempo que rellenaba los formularios- Señorita- la llamó cuando veía que la enfermera se alejaba.

-En que puedo ayudarlo- preguntó amablemente ella.

-Me gustaría que esto quede en secreto- pidió él- Creo que no necesita que una guardia de periodistas la esté esperando cuando salga.

-Claro Señor Kudo, la señora Kudo no será molestada.

Shinichi quiso corregir el error de la mujer poro no lo hizo en parte por que ya se había ido y en parte por que realmente le había gustado como sonó eso. Mientras estaba sumergido en este pensamiento la enfermera que se había llevado a ran lo llamó.

-Disculpe señor- dio ella – Su mujer se encuentra estable peo sigue dormida.

-Y el bebe- quiso saber inmediatamente él.

-Esta bien, cundo ella despierte le haremos unos análisis más y si todo se encuentra bien podrán irse, pero ella deberá hacer reposo- le informó la muchacha.

-Se sabe por que le pasó esto-

La joven miró entre sus papales y contestó- una fuerte emoción quizás, por eso debe descansar, si la quiere ver esta en la habitación 390 segundo piso.

-Muy amable- dijo y se despidió Shinichi de la enfermera. Inmediatamente después fue a la habitación a esperar que Ran se despierte.

Mientras esperaba se le ocurrió pensar que quizás el verdadero marido o novio de Ran estaría desesperado buscándola pero no le importó ya que ese bastardo le había quitado al amor de su vida que sufra un poco. Además estaba el niño como un padre que se respete como tal la habría dejado salir así si el fuera el padre de ese niño no la dejaría ni moverse a ran. Sin contar que ella tenía un celular encima y nadie la había llamado todavía y ya hacía tres horas que estaba ahí.

Shinichi miró a Ran estaba preciosa dormía profundamente perecía un ángel, no era un ángel y la barriguita de tres o cuatro meses que tenía la hacía verse aún más hermosa. De cuanto estaría se preguntó el joven podría llamar a la enfermera y preguntarle solo por curiosidad y así lo hizo pulsó un botoncito al costado de la cama de su amiga y al instante una voz respondió del otro lado del auricular.

-Algún inconveniente.

-Disculpe señorita quería saber cual era el tiempo de gestación de…-en ese momento dudó si el era el supuesto marido debería saber cuanto estaba su supuesta mujer- La paciente- concluyó rápidamente.

-Fíjese en las planillas que están sobre la mesita de noche Doctor- respondió la mujer fastidiada.

-Ahh, yo lo siento no las vi- contestó torpemente el detective.

Acto seguido abrió las carpetas deseando que lo imposible fuese verdad y que ese niño sea de él antes de mirar a el informe clínico echó un vistazo a su amiga que seguía placidamente dormida y sonrió _si ella es un ángel quizás no sea tan descabellado pensar en milagros _pensó. Cundo vio lo que decían los informes una voz muy conocida le dijo.

-Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato- (momento de silencio) la muchacha agregó- y en algunos casos encogió al detective.

-Ran estás bien- dijo Shinichi alegre al ver que su amiga era capas de seguir bromeando.

-Sí un poco dolorida- afirmó ella- Creo que te debo una explicación.

-Yo también lo creo- respondió el simplemente- Necesito saber por que me obligaste a vivir una vida sin ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Soy mala y cruel, lo sé pero prometo actualizar antes del 31. Bueno la canción es Todavía una canción de amor de Los Rodríguez es un muy lindo teme. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo saludos y Muy Feliz Navidad


	14. Beautiful Souls

Capitulo 14 –Beautiful Souls-

Acto seguido abrió las carpetas deseando que lo imposible fuese verdad y que ese niño sea de él antes de mirar a el informe clínico echó un vistazo a su amiga que seguía placidamente dormida y sonrió _si ella es un ángel quizás no sea tan descabellado pensar en milagros _pensó. Cundo vio lo que decían los informes una voz muy conocida le dijo.

-Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato- (momento de silencio) la muchacha agregó- y en algunos casos encogió al detective.

-Ran estás bien- dijo Shinichi alegre al ver que su amiga era capas de seguir bromeando.

-Sí un poco dolorida- afirmó ella- Creo que te debo una explicación.

-Yo también lo creo- respondió el simplemente- Necesito saber por que me obligaste a vivir una vida sin ti.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

En ese momento una enfermera rubia de anteojos cargada de carpetas entró en la habitación y notando que Ran ya estaba despierta dijo:

-Sra. Kudo ya ha despertado- anotó algo en una de las carpetas y luego pulsó el mismo botón que Shinichi unos momentos antes- Hola Magi –saludó al intercomunicador – Prepara la sala de ecografías del segundo piso en cinco estoy con la Sra. Kudo.-indicó la joven- Usted- dirigiéndose a Ran- Tómese esto- le ordenó y salió de la habitación llevándose a Shinichi con ella.

-Muy bien señor su esposa ya ha despertado – le informó- Debe beberse esa botella de agua para cuando yo llegue que será-miró su reloj pulsera- en unos cinco o diez minutos.

Shinichi entró de nuevo en la habitación de su "esposa". Ran estaba en la cama con un vaso rebosante de agua intentando hacer fondo blanco. Cunado vio a Shinichi reaparecer por la puerta se puso muy pálida y casi se atraganta con el agua.

-Eto… Shinichi…- tartamudeó- yo…

-Ahora no- le cortó el suavemente- Tómate esa agua por que sino esa enfermera me asesinará- y entornando levemente los ojos agregó- No querrás eso verdad.

Ran sonrió ante el chiste de su amigo y se dispuso a beber el agua. A los diez minutos exactos apareció la enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

-Señora Kudo, si es tan amable- le indicó la silla de ruedas.

Ran obedeció sin limitarse a decirle que ella no era la señora Kudo por que en su interior deseaba que fuese así aunque la castaña lo vio muy distante. Se dirigieron a la sala de ecografías en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron un doctor regordete embutido en una bata blanca les sonrió afablemente y le mostró a ran donde debía de acostarse. Acto seguido le colocó a ran un frío gel en el abultado vientre, Shinichi sintió como su amiga se estremecía y le tomó una mano ella agradecía le sonrió.

El monitor mostraba perfectamente lo que en unos meses sería un bebe, el detective miró extasiado aquella imagen y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos salieran de ellos. El medico concluyó su examen diciendo que la criatura se encontraba en excelentes condiciones.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

You might need time to think it over   
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

Cuando volvieron a la habitación de ran la enfermera les comunicó que en un par de minutos le darían el alta dadas las buenas condiciones en las que se encontraban ella y el bebé. Por lo que le solicitó a Shinichi que se presente en recepción para completar unos últimos formularios.

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron de aquel lugar la noche ya había caído en las calles de Los Ángeles y el frío también había acto de presencia. La futura mamá se abrazó a si misma para calmar el frío que sentía. El joven Kudo se percató de esto y le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros ella lo miró a los ojos para agradecerle el gesto pero se quedó helada al ver la frialdad en los ojos del detective.

-Shinichi gracias por todo-amago a irse pero una mano le retuvo su muñeca- Puedo ir sola a mi casa gracias.

-Ni lo sueñes- le contestó el algo brusco- tú y yo debemos hablar.

-Y que piensas hacer- le replicó ella desafiante- Secuestrarme.

-Si lo pones difícil- dijo el y en un solo movimiento ya la tenía en brazos y caminaba con paso decidido hasta su Mustang. Manejó en silencio hasta un complejo de departamento en donde apeó su coche y bajo a la futura madre de la misma forma en que la había subido. Ella por su parte se quejaba ruidosamente. Cuando llegaron al departamento el la depositó en un cómodo sillón y se sentó frente a ella.

-No se por que lo has hecho- comenzó él- pero quiero que sepas que de todo lo que pudo haberte hecho en mi vida con esto te lo has cobrado con creces.

-Shinichi yo no…

-Cállate- le gritó el enfadado- Por que huiste así de mí. ¿Qué te hice? Diablos ran yo te amaba- el uso del tiempo pasado provocó un fuerte dolor en el peco de la joven.- Se que esos tres años no la pasaste bien y por mi culpa. Pero esto es demasiado…-hizo una pausa- ese niño es tan tuyo como mío por que diablos me lo ocultaste.

-Yo...tu…-tartamudeó-Como lo sabes.

-Saqué cuentas ran no soy idiota- le contestó el secamente- Pensabas ocultarlo de mi para siempre.

-Yo no quería que el y yo fuésemos una carga- dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas- Entre tu y Shisho.

-Shisho- gritó él confundido- Que diablos tiene ella que ver en esto te has vuelto loca.

-Yo la escuché hablando con Gin aquella noche-sollozó- De como te amaba.

Shinichi soltó una sonora carcajada- Ella no se refería a mi aho- dijo entre carcajadas.

-Entonces tú y ella-se sonrojó un poco.

-No aho yo siempre he amado a una sola mujer- contestó el simplemente y mirándola a los ojos agregó- Cásate conmigo-pero al ver la cara de confusión de ella continuó- Si necesitas un tiempo…

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

-Pensarlo- chilló ella eufórica abalanzándose en sus brazos- He esperado toda mi vida para que me lo digas, pero no lo haces por tu sabes…

-Eres una Aho consumada- contestó el- Claro que no te amo- y agregó tras mirarle la barriga- Los amo, lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo para siempre. Despertarme y ver tu cara al lado mío eso es para mí un sueño.

-Te amo detective…

N/a.: Holis. Mil perdones por la demora peo mi máquina sufrió un no se que y dejó de funcionar por eso pido disculpas. Bueno esto es el final pero si quieren un epilogo háganmelo saber por sus rewiews. Mi próximo proyecto no va a ser una historia sino una serie de songfics publicados juntos pero sin relación entre ellos. Espero que les gusten.

Me despido

Angel Mouri


End file.
